The Council vs Republic Redux
by LegoDoc
Summary: The Coalition of United Species, vs The Republic. This is effectively a remake of "TheHaloProjects" original story. To TheHaloProject, let me know how i did
1. The Timeline that gets skipped

**Heyo everybody. Sorry I haven't been online as often as I should have (life sucks ass) but I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things now. I will also try to pick up where I left off with "A Wizard in the Delta Quadrant" and "Star Trek: The Galactic Empire" (Though I may also just decide to remake them). This story was originally done by TheHaloProject but they have passed the torch to me to pick up where they left off so, here we go.**

Timeline

2525: The Human-Covenant war begins after the destruction of the human colony world of Harvest is destroyed by a surprise covenant attack.

2541: The Spartan II program is officially revealed to the public and Spartan III training begins

2545: After successfully translating some Forerunner artifacts during a raid on a UNSC planet, many high-ranking Covenant officers tasked with invading that planet are horrified to discover that they have been technically killing their own gods.

Believing that their leaders lied to them to keep power, Thel'Vadamee sends Elites in to kill the Prophets of Truth and Mercy for their betrayal of the covenant. Only Regret is spared because of his large un-involvement in Truth and Mercy's actions.

Elite Imperial Admiral Arab'nell immediately heads off to locate a UNSC colony to establish contact with the UNSC. Upon encountering the forces at Episane II, the UNSC defenders move into attack formation but, their commanding officer receives a message from the covenant fleet. The message sent read,

Commander,

We are not here to invade or attack, but we are here to inform you that our leaders had lied and tricked us into committing our unspeakable acts of Genocide upon your race. We humbly apologize for all we have done and now wish to help you rebuild what you have lost and to sign a treaty that will ensure this never happens again. Please give us a chance to make up for our dishonorable actions.

Admiral Arab'nell

The UNSC dispatches Admiral Preston Cole to confirm the message the Admiral had sent to the fleet at Episane II. Upon arriving, he confirms that the message sent is true and signs it on behalf of humanity. With the treaty signed, the terrible Human-Covenant war had ended, and reconstruction began.

2546: After much debate and deliberation, it is decided that humanity will join the Covenant, helping it to move away from its darker past and making it into something new and better than it was before.

2547: Humanity's influence allows for new more logical changes within the Covenant hierarchy. Each hierarch will consist of a member of each race of the Covenant, allowing for all voices within the Covenant to be heard ensuring that no one's voice will be left unspoken.

2552: The UNSC introduces the Nova Bomb into the covenant and demonstrates its power by having it destroy a portion of an asteroid belt near Reach. The Spartan IV project begins after many, many years of debate on whether to start it.

2554: The UNSC finishes construction on the UNSC Infinity. The first in a new line of Infinity class assault carriers. Each infinity class is 3.5 miles in length, 1 mile in height, are constructed utilizing Forerunner tech, can carry 700 combat aircraft, 500 Spartan IV's, and 20 thousand men. Each one is virtually self-sustaining and can carry entire frigates in specialized hangars in its underbelly.

2557: The spartan program gets its own specialized branch in the program being called "Sparta" after the city of Sparta in Greece

2558: Utilizing genetic engineering, humanity is able to restore the prophet's ability to walk allowing them to no longer need their chairs for mobility. In the same year, Halo Installation 3 is discovered and the parasite that lives on it. Thanks to Thel'Vadam's excellent military leadership and tactics, they are able to completely destroy the parasite and prevent its ability to spread. Upon returning back to High Charity, Thel'Vadam is promoted to Field Marshal.

At another Halo, the monitor designated 343 Guilty Spark is discovered and reveals the location of the ark to the people that discovered him.

2559: The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis enters service in the UNSC and the Covenant. During this, the UNSC's intelligence agency ONI, discovers a portal that will lead straight to the Ark that is located directly under the city of New Mombasa located in North Africa.

2560: The Covenant finishes construction on the Mark II super carrier Eternity. The Eternity is the Covenants counterpart to the Infinity. Together, the UNSC and Covenant create the Coalition of United Species or C.U.S. Later this year, the C.U.S successfully colonizes the ark.

During an archaeological study of some Forerunner artifacts, it is revealed that the Forerunners had previously believed in their own god which causes many covenant members to go back to their old beliefs or join one of the many, many, many, many religions on Earth that suits their lifestyle.

Those still loyal to the late Prophet of truth, turn against the Covenant and escape to an unknown fate in space.

2565: The infinity class Assault Carrier, Sierra 117, is built and put into service. Its counterpart, the Mark II Super Carrier, The Arbiter, is built and put into service around the same time. The Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy, more commonly known as the M510 Mammoth, is put into service.

2568: In honor of their faithful and brave service, Captain Jacob Keyes and Admiral Preston J. Cole have two new classes of vessels named after them. The Cole class dreadnought and the Keyes class carrier. Both classes are put into service.

The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) goes through a small reformation being more open about its operations to the UNSC, Covenant, and civilian personnel by hiring more sources from the military and from the civilian population. Though most of their activities are still highly secretive.

The UNSC introduces the Infinity MK II class to the military.

The UNSC also introduces Mark VII Mjolnir Spartan Armor for their Spartans to wear in combat.

2569: SGM. Avery James Johnson, human war hero of the Civil War and the Covenant War, has a new type of carrier named after him and his family for his service to the military, The Johnson Class Carrier. The first one built being christened the UNSC Johnson

2570: The Followers of Truth return from deep space and find the Shield World known as Requiem. In, quite possibly, the shortest war in C.U.S history, the Requiem War starts and ends in the same year. After their defeat, The Followers of Truth retreat and disappear into deep space again.

Using the Janus key, the C.U.S discover both Forerunners and Ancient humans in cryo sleep on an unknown world. After waking the Forerunners and Ancient humans, they are quickly brought up to speed on galactic events and the new history that the humans of Earth have created. Both the Forerunners and Ancient humans are amazed, disgusted, and impressed by how the humans developed.

After being given a clean bill of health by the counselors and psychiatrists, the Forerunners go out and head to Shield World Bastion to get the other survivors of the first Halo Ring activation, while the Ancient Humans head to Earth, to see what has changed to their home. The humans of Earth request to be referred to as "Terran's" as to avoid confusion between them and the Ancient humans.

2577: The Forerunners and Ancient Humans officially join the C.U.S and, thanks to their knowledge and past history, rise to some of the top leadership positions alongside the Terran's, Sanghelli, and the Prophets. The Spartan V project begins alongside the Spartan IV program but uses the Spartan II training. The main difference between the Spartan V program and the Spartan II program is that they head to orphanages and offer the highest functioning children there a choice. Stay or become Spartans. Many choose to stay, but many also join.

2580: With the help of Forerunner engineering, the new High Charity class space stations are put into service. The Dawn of New Hope, The Prophecy of War, and The Texas are the three new stations put into service this year.

The 2nd Special Operations Corps, a special task group of highly elite soldier, pilot, and navy crews, is established and integrated into the UNSC and C.U.S military. The most elite of these units is Demon Squad. Demon squad consist of Spartans handpicked by Sierra-117 or, as he's more commonly known as, Master Chief; a group of brutes handpicked by High Chieftain Atriox ,which were then enhanced using the spartan project and given a modified version of the Stalker class spartan armor; The Blade, a group of elites handpicked by Rtas'Vadam, then given a modified version of the Helioskrill spartan armor; lastly, Silence Team, an elite team of skirmishers handpicked by Prince Cork and given specially built spartan armor.

2592: The Lord Hood class dreadnoughts are put into service. The Armageddon class fortress ship and the Mark III super carrier begin construction with an estimated 50-year construction period.

2599: Construction on five brand new High Charity class stations is complete. The Eden, The New York, The Nevada, The Dark Knight, and The Rome are all put into service. Late in the year, an unprecedented discovery is made, a Precursor plant ship is discovered and the Precursors inside a woken. Upon waking up from their long slumber, the Precursors join the C.U.S but choose not to share their technology due to them not wanting to progress the developing species too quickly up the tech tree.

With help from the Forerunners, the Mark VIII Mjolnir armor is put into service. The Mark VIII armor is able to use hard light technology to form weapons needed for each mission and able to change that weapon into another with only a single thought. The armor is also able to be summoned and dismissed by uttering a single thought, allowing for Spartans to always have their armor in any situation, regardless of location.

2612: With the Forerunners help, one of their old intergalactic teleportation modules are activated near the edge of the galaxy. The C.U.S prepare to colonize the Jotunheim Galaxy.

2613: Colonization of three planets are completed in Jotunheim. The planets colonized are called New Erde-Tyrene, New Ghibalb, and Vega. During a scouting op, ONI discovers and learns about the galactic war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. ONI moves to learn about the Galactic Republic and the CIS.

2614: ONI issues a hack attack against both galactic powers. In the attack, they are able to steal most of, if not all, of the Galactic Republics and CIS's data from both of their main computers. The Galactic Republic and the CIS, completely unaware of the C.U.S, UNSC, and ONI, blame each other for the sudden hack attack and escalate the fighting.

2615: The UNSC and C.U.S, upon reviewing ONI's data, begin drafting plans for first contact and ways they can remain stay out of there but, should they ever get dragged into the war when they are discovered by one of the galactic powers, they have created battle plans to eliminate the CIS should they get brought in on behalf of the Republic, and plans to eliminate the Republic should they get brought in on behalf of the CIS.

2616: The UNSC and C.U.S colonize a fourth planet in Jotunheim. The planet is named, Ravenholm

A CIS vessel emerges from a system very close to Ravenholms, prompting the UNSC and C.U.S to get ready for first contact. Fortunately for them, it leaves soon after.

2617: ONI dispatches agents into the Galactic Republic and CIS and has intelligence gather ops in both powers territories.

**Well, there's a timeline. Hope I did it justice TheHaloProject. I will work on chapter 2 soon**


	2. The Ring

**Heyo everybody. Here's the first chapter of the story. Also, in my comment under reviews, I meant to say "Thank you Eckharts" but most of the time, my phone is too drunk to actually remember the keys I'm putting in. Also sorry for taking so long to post. Thanksgiving got in the way and then a fungus started growing in the ceiling of my room so I had to have someone take care of that. And then I had a new idea for the first chapter so I decided to scrap what I originally had (I was originally going to do something involving refugees but then realized I could do this instead) So yeah. That's been pretty much why there hasn't been anything. Anyway, onto the first official chapter and not some timeline. And remember everyone, Vegemite is disgusting. If you see it, **_**burn it**_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Date, January 1**__**st**__**, 2617  
Location, UNSC headquarters, Sydney Australia  
Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole**_

Admiral Cole walked into a well-lit office. An A.I, who's avatar was that of a black box, was talking to the offices owner when Cole walked in. Admiral Cole cleared his throat."

"President Lord Hood."

President Hood looked up, "Black Box, you are dismissed." The AI disappeared, "Ah Admiral, please sit down."

Admiral Cole sits down.

"Admiral Cole, as you are most likely aware, most of our activities in Jotunheim have been halted for the moment because of the ongoing conflict between the Republic and CIS."

Cole nods, "It's highly problematic for us. We can't go around hunting for any remaining Forerunner artifacts in Jotunheim without attracting either sides attention. But we also can't let either side find any."

Hood sighs and nods his head, "that may soon change." Lord Hood taps a few keys on his keyboard and a hologram appears that shows a very familiar structure, "ONI found this recently."

Coles mouth drops, "My god. Is that a-"

"Yes, Cole it is. Another Halo."

"Sir, with all due respect, we can't be sitting around on our asses. We need to send a fleet out to deal with that."

"That's exactly what's going to happen Cole. The Council will be having the _Reclamation Battle Group _go and secure the ring. You will be commanding the battle group, as well as taking several ambassadors to the ring."

"Why are they bringing Ambassadors sir?"

"Because Cole, the CIS and Republic are surely going to detect such a massive fleet exiting slipspace. A disturbance that large in space is not easily ignored. Now dismissed."

Cole salutes President Hood, "Sir yes sir." He leaves the president's office in a hurry.

_**Location, High Charity, Deep space  
9**__**th**__** age of Reclamation**_

The C.U.S council assembled in the council chambers of High Charity. A member of every single race that made up the Coalition sat in their respective seats at the large round table. A holographic image of the Ring was displayed in the center of the table.

The human council member, Bryan Johnson, spoke first, "This is grave. A Halo ring in Jotunheim. I never thought we'd have to deal with another one of these."

The Forerunner council member, Rays of Knowledge and Power, grew tense, "It appears that the ancient Forerunners did not limit themselves to only one galaxy for their rings. What is being done to destroy it?"

"Admiral Cole will be taking the _Reclamation Battle Group_ out there to destroy or salvage the ring. If the index can be found, the ring can be safely deactivated. But if there's Flood, then may God help us all."

The Ancient Human councilor, Ares Lupus Caeruleum, stood and spoke, "If flood is found, should we commence with glassing?"

Ray looks toward Ares, "I think we both know the answer to that. There will be no choice."

Ares and Ray sit down allowing Bryan to speak again, "In any case, I think we all know what must happen now, and how it must be done. Halo cannot fall into the hands of the Republic, or C.I.S. If either faction attempts to land any craft on the Ring without permission, the fleet will have full authority to open fire on any ship that tries to land without proper clearance."

The Prophet of Regret rises, "After we successfully secure the ring, what will be done to keep it within our hands? Once we are done, we can't simply leave the ring to the Republic or CIS. They must not be allowed to have the technology on the ring!"

"Relax Regret, we have a plan." Bryan Johnson taps a few keys on a keyboard and a new holographic display emerges. It's another High Charity class station with Forerunner, Terran, Covenant, and Ancient Human ships surrounding it, "May I introduce to you, _The Seattle Battle Group. _It's something that ONI had been cooking up for a while in preparation for First Contact. They will be the bulk of the main forces in Jotunheim. The name of the High Charity station is _The Seattle._ Hence the name _Seattle Battle Group, _and now it's finally ready for deployment."

The other council members looked in astonishment.

Ray looks at Bryan, "Normally I would ask how this was done without our knowledge, but knowing how ONI is, I don't need to."

Ares nods in agreement, "It is scarily impressive just how effective ONI is at the art of spy craft."

"During our war Ares, if either one of us had a group similar to ONI during it, the Human-Forerunner war would have ended either sooner, or a lot differently."

"Agreed. But let's focus on the present. With the Halo discovered, the Republic and CIS will head to the ring and likely try and find out what it is when they both detect the _Reclamation Battle Group _exiting Slipspace. Correct?"

Bryan nods, "Correct."

"and once this happens, we will begin first contact procedure, correct?"

"Correct again."

"And should either side attempt to land on the ring, the Battle Group has full permission to destroy the ship. Correct?"

"Correct."

"well then, it appears all the necessary precautions are in order, and we can end this meeting."

The council members nod in agreement, rise, give the proper farewells, and leave for their respective quarters. 

**And that's the first chapter done. I will have the full roster of the amount of ships in both battle groups in the next chapter (which hopefully wont take as long but probably will) and I look forward to it. But for now, this is what I got for you to keep you satisfied for now (I hope) and the next chapter will be longer. Also, if anyone knows how to make lines to separate different settings, please tell me as the Fanfiction website keeps removing them. Its been driving me nuts lately as it ruins how I write it!**


	3. Sit down children and shut up!

**Hey everyone Doc here! Im glad the everyone enjoyed the second chapter. And I apologize that the "Seattle Battle Group" was a wee bit forced but, **_**my home city of Seattle never gets enough bloody respect or attention and it pisses me off! **_**So I decided to give it so much needed respect and attention it needed. And if you have a problem with that, then all I can say is sorry that you have a problem with that. Anyway, onto the Republic and CIS learning who the real top dog is!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Coruscant **

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office thinking. A strange and very large energy disturbance was detected in an unexplored sector of space. Normally, there would be no reason to investigate but, the disturbance was simply to focused and strong. The Open Circle fleet was assigned to go and investigate the disturbance and learn what was going on in the sector. But that did not have Palpatine so deep in thought. What did was the fact he could not sense anything from the sector when he used the force to at least get a general idea of what was going on. Instead, when he reached out, all he heard was static! As if there was a stone in the river of the force, causing it to go around the disturbance instead of through it like the force normally would. It both intrigued and scared him. It intrigued him that there was something that the force couldn't tell him but also scared him that he couldn't feel through the force what it is. All he could do was wait for results, and that could take some time.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Raxus **

Count Dooku sat in his office. Deep in thought. An energy disturbance had been detected in an unexplored sector of space and admiral Trench had been ordered to take his fleet to investigate the strange disturbance. He had contacted his master and asked him about it only to find that not even he knew what it was. Dooku was concerned. What could possibly be out there that could create that big of a disturbance and yet, not cause a disturbance in the force? Dooku could only hope that whatever it was, it wasn't doing to disrupt his masters plans for the future.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Halo **

Cole was tense. ONI prowlers had reported that Admiral Trench of the CIS was coming to Halo with his fleet, and that the Republic was sending the "Open Circle" fleet to Halo as well. While his fleet was superior in every conceivable way, it still made him tense. The fact that both factions were sending their best fleets to investigate only personified on how important it was to defend and prevent anyone from either side landing on Halo. But if either were even able to establish a foothold on Halo, it would start quite possibly the bloodiest war in UNSC and CUS history. Something they both desperately wish to avoid. The only good news that really satisfied him was the fact that the location of the firing index had been located, and that an expedition was being prepared to retrieve it.

"Admiral," said the navigations officer, "Hyperspace signatures detected, and lots of them."

"So, it finally begins. The end of the UNSC's and CUS's anonymity. Inform all ships to take a defensive posture. Order them to have their weapons ready but not to fire unless my ship fires first."

"Sir yes sir!" the communications officer shouted enthusiastically.

After a few minutes, Trench's fleet, and the Open Circle fleet, both emerge from hyperspace, both basking in awe of the majesty that is Halo.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Resolute**

Anakin Skywalker was having trouble believing what he was seeing. A massive fleet with vessels that bared no similarities with any ship on record in the Republics database, stood guard around a massive ring like structure. Scans revealed that the unknown ships weapons were armed and yet, they remained silent.

"General, we are receiving a communication from the lead ship from the unknown fleet." Said the Republic comms officer

"Put it through. Let's see what these people have to say."

Anakin walks over to the holo-table and a hologram of Preston Cole appears

"This is Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole of the UNSC and CUS Reclamation Battle Group to the Republic and CIS vessels. Yes, we know who you are. If either of you are wise, you will not attempt to land any vessel onto the surface of Halo. Any action taken by you to do so will be met with my ships destroying the landing craft, and then gutting your sorry excuses for warships from stem to stern. Do not test us. It will only result in your annihilation. Especially towards the Jedi cultist on the Resolute." The communication cuts out and Cole disappears.

"Uh, what did this guy just call me?! A 'Cultist'?!"

Admiral Yularen approaches Skywalker, "General, we've finished analysis on the opposing ships. From what we can tell, the blockier ships use primitive mass accelerators and slug throwers. While the larger and more organic ships use some kind of refined plasma. As for the skeletal looking ships…we aren't sure. Their energy signatures are confusing."

"Thanks admiral." Anakin reviews the data on the datapad. The data regarding the energy signatures for the more skeletal ships were highly confusing. How could ships of that size generate a power signature for at least a ship ten times its size? It didn't make sense to him. Who were these people? Where did they come from? And why were they willing to destroy any ship that attempted to land on "Halo"?

"Admiral contact the Chancellor and tell him of this development. The Republic must be made aware of this development and this new faction."

"Yes general." Yularen walks down to the Holotable and notifies the Republic

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Admiral Trench's ship**

Trench stroked one of his fangs. This "Admiral Cole" clearly and air of authority and a vibe of power around him. And it sounded like he wasn't lying when he said that he would "gut his ship from stem to stern". If the power from their vessels was accurate, he likely could and would quite easily. It would be best for him to refrain from attacking them

"Contact the CIS and inform them of this….development. And try to scan the ring. If we can't land on it, then perhaps we can at least scan and study it from afar"

"Roger roger" a droid walked over and began scanning while another sent a message to the CIS headquarters on Raxus

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Coles Flagship**

Cole looked over a tablet for the Seattle Battle Group. The tablet contained the list of vessels in the battle group that was coming to replace the Reclamation battle group after Halo was secured.

_Seattle Battle Group ship types and count:_

_The Seattle: High Charity class. Count: 1_

_Infinity class. Count: 3_

_Lord Hood class. Count: 2_

_Cole class dreadnought. Count: 2_

_Keyes Class carrier: 5_

_MKII supercarrier: 3_

_Autumn class heavy cruiser. Count: 50_

_Paris class frigate. Count: 55_

_Cornwall class destroyer. Count: 55_

_Centurion class hunter-killer destroyer. Count: 45_

_Minerva class prowler. Count: 105_

_CAR-class frigate. Count: 50_

_ORS-class heavy cruiser. Count: 55_

_CPV-class heavy destroyer. Count: 50_

_DDS-class carrier. Count: 4_

_SDV-class heavy corvette. Count: 45_

_Forerunner cruiser. Count: 55_

_Sojourner-class dreadnought. Count: 15_

_Forerunner frigates. Count: 50_

_Yprin class frigate. Count: 50_

_Forthenecho class destroyer. Count: 50_

_Erda class cruiser. Count: 45_

_Erde-Tyrene class battleship. Count: 2_

Cole had to admit, this was an impressive fleet. Especially with the ancient humans contributing some of their ships to the battle group. The Seattle Battle Group would be more than able to protect the ring from anyone who tries to come and take it. He puts the tablet and wipes his brow.

A soldier approaches and salutes him, "admiral, our forces on the Ring report that they have finished exploring half of the ring. And have encountered some flood presence, but it was easily dealt with."

Cole bites his lip, "Regardless, inform them to be on their guard, and have the Forerunners arm the sentinels down there to kill any parasite it comes across. We won't allow for a second outbreak."

"Sir yes sir!" The soldier walks away.

Cole looks out the window and watches the Republic and CIS vessels. He knows it's only a matter of time before they send representatives to his fleet to talk, but he doesn't know when.

"Sir!" Yelled the scanner technician, "hyperdrive signatures detected! They are likely CIS and Republic ambassadors."

Cole sighs, "Should they ask for clearance to land on the ship when they arrive, grant it and inform our Ambassadors to prepare to make official contact."

"Sir yes sir!"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**And that's the second chapter done. Well, what did you think? Anything I can improve upon? Also, I had no idea how many ships a standard UNSC fleet size is so I just did my best to give a generous sizing. Anyway, heres the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, Cooldude, you Aussies make great Root Beer. Bundaberg is great!**


	4. Ready to go down the rabbit hole?

**Heyo everyone! I'm glad that so many people enjoyed my last chapter! It helped a lot XD. But im going to say this now, Im likely going to be delaying a few chapters as I have just begun College. And before you start moaning about, "Oh no the story is dead" "You lazy frak" "Just blow off school", I will simply say this, knowledge is power and power is knowledge. **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**J-Type 327 Nubian Royal Starship. Padme's office**

Padme looked in awe at the ships she saw floating around the strange Ring world. The dark and bulky ones looked downright ugly while the more skeletal, organic, and natural shaped vessels had a more elegant look but gave a sense of malicious intent from their size. It was unnerving for her.

"Senator" said a Naboo officer, "We have received a transmission granting us permission to land on the ship called, 'Missouri' for a diplomatic meeting with their ambassadors."

"Very well, proceed to the 'Missouri'"

Padme's ship soon altered course to fly to the Missouri and land in one of its large hangars. Upon landing, the crew could see quite possibly the most heavily armed soldiers that they had ever seen! Some even appeared to be hulking behemoths! Just who were these people? And why did they feel the need to be so heavily armed.

"Senator, we are ready to depart the ship"

"Okay. I'm coming." Padme walks out of her ship and onto the metal floor of the hangar. As she looks around in awe of the hangar, she sees a group of soldiers standing around a strange vehicle with a rather large gun attached to it. One of the soldiers is wearing red armor, another is wearing maroon armor, a third is wearing orange armor, and the one in the vehicle is wearing brown armor.

"It has four-inch armor plating, mag bumper suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen! This is the M12 LRV! I like to call it the warthog."

The Maroon armored one speaks up, "Why Warthog, sir?"

"Because M12 LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son."

The orange one asks, "I know, but why Warthog? I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig."

The one who appears to be the leader demands, "Say that again"

"I think it looks more like a puma."

"What in Sam Hell is a puma?"

The Maroon one looks at the Orange one "Uh, you mean like the shoe company?"

"No, like a puma. It's a big cat, like a lion."

The leader appears to glare at the orange one, "You're making that up."

"I'm telling you, it's a real animal!"

"Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal."

Simmons eagerly shouts, "Yes, sir!"

"Look, see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks, and what kind of animal has tusks?"

Grif looks at the red one, "A walrus."

"Didn't I just tell you to stop making up animals?!"

Padme can't help but give a small chuckle at how they were interacting

"Red Team, where competence goes to die."

Padme turns her head to whomever said the voice. It's the one called, "Cole" who sent the message threating to blow up the Republic or CIS fleet should one side try to land on the ring world.

"My name is Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole. Might I ask who you are madam?"

"I am Senator Padme Amidala representing the Galactic Republic."

"Well senator, welcome aboard the UNSC Missouri. If you follow me, I'll show you to some quarters we've had prepared for you"

"Thank you, Admiral."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Sheathipede-class transport shuttle**

Mina Bonteri stared at the large ships. It scared her just by how large most of them were, and yet, it impressed her at how quickly they managed to keep the Republic from invading the ring! She was curious of this, "UNSC" and "CUS". Who were they? And where did they come from? She had to know. They could be great allies to the CIS and their cause. But she had to be cautious, one wrong move and she may cause them to invade the CIS and then there would be no hope for their cause to continue.

A B1 approaches Bonteri, "Senator, we are preparing to land on the ship called 'Missouri'."

"Thank you, I shall prepare to depart."

Eventually, the ship is granted permission and lands next to Amidala's ship. Bonteri can't help but smile at seeing her old friends ship. It also helps to ease her tension as she now knows that the Republic representative is a levelheaded one. She departs the shuttle once it comes to a complete stop and as she departs, several soldiers approach her with what appears to be an officer leading them.

"Madam, I'm captain Thomas Lasky and I am here to escort you to your quarters."

"Thank you, captain. I appreciate you for providing me a place to stay for the time being."

"You're welcome. Please follow me."

Lask and Bonteri head off to their quarters. Along the way, they pass a soldier who appears to be communicating with someone. Or at least trying to. He appears to be arguing with the answering machine.

"Okay okay, come on."

"I know how to leave a goddamned message."

"Really, hang up, no shit. I was just gonna keep talkin' until he decided to check his voice mail."

"Just give me the damn beep!"

"Come on!"

"I will fucking stab you computer phone lady."

"There is no eleven you fucking whore!"

"I hate you!"

"Vic, it's church I need….Uhchmmm I'm gonna kill myself. I'm gonna kill myself"

Lasky laughs, "Phone troubles Church?"

"Uh, yeah. No thanks to this fucking thing. Whose idea was that to make those things that long

"I don't church, but I didn't make it."

Church groans and hits his head against the wall. Good thing he was wearing a helmet.

Bonteri put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh and she once again resumes being escorted to her quarters by Lasky.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Annd that's that. Sorry it wasn't longer but I wanted to get them set up right quick. Also, what is everyones opinion on Lasky in general? I think he's one of the best characters that 343 has made. And, if you don't get the two references I put for each senator, **_**then you can't truly call yourself a Halo fan**_**. Anyone, stay tuned people for a fiery debate between senators, a conspiracy the UNSC and CUS begins to unravel, and more insults at the Jedi order by the Terrans for basically being a massive space cult. Stay tuned people. And remember, if a Karen wants your things because "their child deserves it", be like Bane, and break her back!**


	5. Peering into the looking glass

**Hey everyone! Glad to see you all reacted so positively to my last chapter! Glad to see I'm not the only one who likes Lasky. Anyway, now that our two dear senators have settled in and got ready to present their cases to the UNSC and CUS ambassadors, who's ready for a good old-fashioned political showdown. But before that can happen, ONI has some quick business to attend to in Bonteri's quarters, and some very, very, very important information for her that they think she would more than love to have. After all, revolutions need a lighter to start the fire, and ONI is more than happy to provide such a lighter.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location: UNSC Missouri; Senator Bonteri's quarters.**

Whenever ONI smells a rat, they bring out the cats, and ONI definitely smelled a big fat rat sitting in the CIS presidents chair. Fortunately for them, ONI found a nice, powerful, clever, and influential cat in Senator Bonteri who would be more than a fitting replacement for Count Dooku. They just had to give her….a reason to want to usurp President Dooku, and they had a very good reason for her in the form of information collected during the hack attacks on the CIS and Republic. To get this information to Bonteri, they had agent "Whisper" infiltrate the Missouri and sneak into Bonteri's quarters with one objective in mind, "Get the data of Dooku's nefarious deeds to her and begin undoing all of Dooku's work." And they were doing just that. With Bonteri already on her way to the conference room with the other senator and the ambassadors, this gave them the perfect chance to pass on this data to Bonteri and gain an ally when the war between the UNSC and CUS against the Republic. ONI wasn't foolish, they knew it was coming. The power hungry "Chancellor" Palpatine wouldn't allow the UNSC or CUS to stand in his way for galactic conquest. Especially with how much the Republics "democracy" was failing. But if ONI could disrupt those plans, even if only slightly, it would be a massive blow to Palpatine's ego. Whisper eventually found a good place to set the tablet with the incriminating data against Dooku where Bonteri would find it and with the data successfully given, they left the room leaving it completely undisturbed. Except for the glowing the Tablet they left for her, displaying two things in bold red "Order 99" and "Order 66"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location: UNSC Missouri; Conference room.**

Senators Padme and Bonteri were very nervous. A whole new faction just showing up out of the blue, calling the Jedi order a cult (which technically was true), guarding a massive ring world, and then threatening to attack anyone who tried to land on it. It did not sit well in their stomachs but, they were at least willing to talk to them. Soon, the ambassadors walked in and stands in front of the senators. They introduced themselves one by one starting with the ambassador on the left.

"Hello, I am Abraham Yin representing the Terran people." Ambassador Yin shakes hands with both senators and then sits down

"Greetings, I am Nebula of Wisdom and Knowledge, but you may call me Nebula, representing the Forerunners." Ambassador Nebula gives a small bow and then sits down.

"Salutations, I am Maria Rubrum Bigel representing the Tyreneian civilization." Ambassador Maria sits down.

"Hello, I am Deka'Chaham representing the Sanghelli." Ambassador Deka puts a fist across his heart and sits.

"Greetings, I am Vord Zusa representing the San 'Shyuum." Ambassador Zusa nods their head and sits down.

The two very large worm like beings' approach, "We are Xaloge Poge Bemme, we represent the Mgalekgolo." The Ambassadors back away and stand next to the table.

"Hello, I am Lipiw, I represent the unggoy." Ambassador Lipiw jumps up into his seat.

"Greetings, I am Thug representing the Kig-Yar and that is a very nice necklace." Ambassador Thug reaches out to touch the necklace, only to have his arm be grabbed by the final Ambassador and then thrown into his seat.

"Touch the senators' jewelry, and I will rip out your arm! Apologies for that, I am Broktuius representing the Jiralhanae." Ambassador Broktuius sits down into his seat growling at Thug

Ambassador Nebula speaks first, "So Senators, tell us about why we should get involved in the war on behalf of on the Republic or CIS?"

The Senators stand up and Bonteri goes first, "The Republic has failed as a democracy. Slavery is rampant, corruption is everywhere, and the Republic is becoming more and more imperialistic, beginning to remove most freedoms from its citizens."

Bonteri sits down and Padme begins to speak

"The CIS has been responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent lives. Some of which involved the Zygerrians enslaving the local Togrutans in an attempt to rebuild their slave empire! Another is the brutal, nefarious, and inhumane tactics by the leader of their military forces, General Grievous who has been responsible for many of the Republics greatest Jedi warriors' deaths!"

Ambassador Yin scoffs, "You mean 'Cultists'. The Jedi are nothing more than a large band of cultists who claim to be 'peacekeepers' and yet, here we find many of them leading your own forces into battle, and what about the many war crimes the Republic has committed? Forcing neutral worlds to pick a side or be invaded?"

Padme looks stunned, "I'll have you know the Jedi are the best when it comes to keeping the peace!"

"Then where is this peace? All I see is death and destruction coming for both sides and independent worlds being forced to pick and choose whose side they are on!"

"ENOUGH!" shouts Ambassador Maria, "Both of you! We can argue about differences at another time. But for now, we need to decide our stance on this. Our leaders in the CUS council have made it quite clear that they don't want to get involved in this war. I will be to the point when I say this, the CUS will offer humanitarian aid, medical supplies, and offers to join our faction to worlds who are caught in the crossfire and are determined to remain neutral."

Padme tries to hold in her surprise, "But-"

"But nothing, we don't want to get involved in a war we already-"

Alarms all across the Missouri go off and a voice goes over the PA

"All hands, this is Kaiss, code: Overflow. I repeat, code: Overflow. Report to your stations for glassing procedures."

The color on each of the ambassadors faces drains.

Ambassador Deka speaks, "The parasite lives."

Bonteri looks confused, "Parasite? What parasite?"

Ambassador Lipiw looks at Bonteri, "That information is classified. I am sorry."

The Ambassadors get up and leave.

Padme sits their confused, "I guess we should head to our rooms."

Bonteri sighs, "Yes, I guess so."

The two senators leave for their rooms.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**The Resolute**

"Yularen, whats going on?" Anakin asks as he watches the UNSC and CUS fleet suddenly begin making way toward a section of the ring

"I do not know sir but-"

"SIR!" a clone trooper yells, "Massive energy spikes detected coming from the-"

Before the clone could even finish what he was saying, the large Covenant vessels fire an extremely powerful beam of plasma from there underbellies, the UNSC vessels fire nuke after nuke, and the Forerunner vessels fire their particle beam cannons onto the surface of the ring. Anakin and the others could only look in shock at such a display of power and then a chill went down his and Yularens backs. Cole wasn't lying when he meant he would gut their ships from stem to stern. Just seeing such power these ships wielded….it was bone chilling how close they almost got killed by them. But a new question emerged, what had happened that caused them to attack so….violently on the surface of the ring? That was a question that Admiral Trench of the CIS was also asking in his ship. What was down there that would cause them to react this way? Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**UNSC Missouri, Bonteri's quarters**

Bonteri walked into her quarters and the moment she walked in; she saw the Tablet left behind by Whisper. She goes over and picks it up and begins to read the tablets contents and the more she read, the more shocked she looked. Here, in the palm of her hands, was every single dirty deed that every single last one of Dooku and his inner circle have committed as well as two orders. "Order 99" and "Order 66", and once she read what each order meant, it became clear to her that this war has all been a front, for something bigger. This entire war was nothing more than a stage performance! With the ending already being decided by none other than Palpatine, and Dooku. When she reached then end, a message was left behind for her to read. It read, "Do not tell anyone yet. If Dooku finds out about this to early, we will be unable to get you too safety. We will notify you when it is safe for you to act and remove Dooku and his inner circle. With the right leader in charge, the CIS can become a true shining become of Democracy here in Jotunheim (that's what address your galaxy as) and allow for a brighter future for all in it. We believe you can be that true leader of democracy and the CIS. Stay safe and remove Dooku and his inner circle only when we notify you to do it. For now, keep your head down but do your best to sew seeds of doubt within the CIS senate. You have the power to do this Bonteri. Sincerely, The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI)" Bonteri looks at the tablet, sets it down, and begins to plan on what to do about the next move she will have to do as well as being able to keep her head down for this plan that "ONI" has cooked up. Hopefully, it will end with a truly democratic CIS with the UNSC and CUS as its allies.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Unknown Location**

"Is this the place?" asked an ONI agent.

"Yup, this is it" replied another

"Whisper, you had better not be lying"

Whisper feigns offence, "Me? Lie? Since when have I ever done that Shadow"

Shadow glares at Whisper, "Don't make me list them. Anyway, if what the data says is true, then the place where ancient Forerunners hid them should be around here. We will know it's them by the symbol that they used for their faction."

"Shadow, I found it." Whisper shines a light on a symbol that looks like it has half of the Jedi's symbol with the other half filled in by the symbol of the Sith.

Shadow smirks, "Well know, I guess it's time we woke the Eternal Alliance back up."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**And that's a wrap for chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the Eternal Alliance I will be using is the one I made. And what did you think of the debate? Did you enjoy the length of this one better? Also, what do you think of agent "Whisper?" I choose to have whisper be non-binary as it fits more with them being, "Whoever they need to be for the mission" similar to Cipher Nine (who will almost immediately join ONI and be renamed as Cipher Legate (as I went for a light side imperial agent at the end of the Imperial Agent campaign story line) and yes he is coming) who was anyone Sith Intelligence needed him to be. Speaking of the Eternal Alliance, Palpatine's headache just got a hell of a lot worst. So anyway, see you all next time and remember, the force is like a tool, there is no dark side to and there is no light. Only the user of the force can decide whether it be used for good or evil.**


	6. Returning from the Grave

**Whats this? Two chapters in one day? WHAT WITCHCRAFT BE THIS SHIT!. Glad to see how much everyone enjoyed the last chapter and its longer length. Well, here's chapter number 5, and now we are getting ready to begin the ever slowly boiling tension between the Republic and CUS. But before that, lets take a look at what Whisper and Shadow found, and how now, the UNSC and CUS have a very powerful ally willing to ally with the UNSC and CUS. The Eternal Alliance!  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location: Odessen, several thousand years in the past**

Bounder was having a headache, the Republic and Sith Empires were at each other's throats, and the Alliance wasn't as powerful as it once was. Too ad insult to injury, Scorpio calculated it would take several thousand years to get a new and improved Eternal Fleet! Bounder didn't know what to do.

"Commander," a distinctively British sounding voice spoke from behind him, "There's something outside that you need to see."

"What is it Lana?'

"You….need to see it for yourself sir."

Bounder sighs, stands up and follows Lana outside. Upon reaching outside he gasps, in front of him is the most exotic yet intimidating vessel he had ever seen! Suddenly, the area in front of him seems to fold in on itself and then suddenly, there's a loud boom and several figures, in strange orange glowing armor, appear and approach him. Their faces obscured by strange helmets

"Who-who are you?"

"Who we are is not important, why we are here is. Forces conspire against you, hoping to destroy this Alliance you have spent long and hard to build."

"We know that, the Republic and Sith Empire have been trying to force us to pick a side and stick with it."

"It is not just them. But we believe we may have a solution." The being holds out their hand and a large, blue, glowing, sphere floats down to them, "This is a cryptum, we use these most often to exile our own, but in your case, it will keep you in suspended animation for as long as possible until our children find you."

"Suspended animation?"

"In essence Commander, you and your people will be frozen inside it. You will have no concept of the passage of time and you will not age. It will keep you hidden and safe from the forces against you."

"Are you sure this is all that we can do?"

"Your other option would be to fight against them, and that would likely only end in your demise."

"…..Lana, inform everyone about the plan and have Cipher Nine recall all agents. As far as the galaxy will be concerned, the Eternal Alliance was attacked and destroyed by an unknown force."

"Yes sir. I shall."

The beings look at the commander, "When you're ready, we will place all of you inside. Then, you will sleep until our children find you. Good luck Commander."

Bounder nods, turns around, and walks away.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Odessen, Present day**

The sudden burst of light temporarily blinded Bounder as the Cryptum door opened. Him, and his Alliance, all walked out from inside it and began adjusting to the bright light. Infront of them, they found an odd assortment of humans and aliens. One human approached them.

"Greetings Commander, I am agent Whisper of ONI. We have much to discuss"

"How long were we in the Cryptum?"

"Approximately 3609 years."

"That long?"

"Yup, we'll bring you up to speed. Please, follow us."

"Okay…Lana, Theron, Cipher Nine, please come with me"

Lana, Theron, and Cipher all say in synch, "Yes sir"

Whisper leads them to a room and proceeds to debrief them all on the current events in the galaxy, the Republic and CIS, the current political and public opinion of the Jedi, the UNSC and CUS, their origins, and about the recent discovery that the UNSC and CUS made (but didn't tell the Republic and CIS) of the Eternal Alliance not actually being dead but really just in suspended animation after they blew up their own base to hide themselves from prying eyes. He also talked about the Sith and Jedi inside the Alliance being allowed to exist in the CUS and UNSC! They just had to abide by a few rules such as, "No forcing children to join them. Give them the option to join or not to join", "Refrain from influencing any political affairs with your religion.", "make sure to keep your religion stable so it doesn't blow up in your face", and "No violence against each other as we are aware of both your religions past"

"…and that brings us to now. The Republic becoming more Imperialistic. The CIS simply fighting for their independence, and us just trying not to get caught in the crossfire. But we have a feeling that we may soon have to go to war against the Republic if they keep this up. Palpatine won't allow us to live peacefully when a portion of the galaxy isn't under his control"

"Sounds like things really went to hell"

Whisper laughs, "Yeah, they did."

Cipher Nine looks at Whisper, "What is 'ONI'?"

"Think of us as Imperial and Sith Intelligence, but on extremely heavy steroids."

Lana looks surprised, "I don't think anyone can top Sith or Imperial Intelligence."

"Remind me to loan you some of our declassified files, then you'll see."

Theron looks at Whisper, "What would it take to join ONI?"

"We're already way ahead of you Theron, we had a feeling you and Cipher might want to join ONI. After all, being a spy is in your blood."

"Won't deny that"

"Anyway, we need to finish debriefing your other members. For now, you all just relax and get ready to come back to the galaxy."

Bounder nods and everyone but Whisper leaves the room. As Bounder and his companions leave the room, he can't but feel and scared about exploring this new galaxy. He wanted to know how much had changed and how much had stayed the same. Lana on the other hand was hoping to rebuild the Sith order from the ground up and aiding her Jedi husband in making a vastly superior Jedi Order. Abiding by the rules that Whisper had explained of course. They were sensible and she could also understand why they wanted her to follow them if she did manage to rebuild the order. But she was confident she could. There were still many Sith within the Alliance that could be great potential candidates for a new council, but it would take time. Cipher was deep in thought about this "ONI". He was given a few files before he left about some of their work, his neural interface made it easy to receive files privately and without interference. He felt he and Theron would fit in with ONI just fine.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**UNSC Missouri**

Cole sat in his chair, sweat visibly streaming down his face. The flood. The most evil thing in the galaxy was hear in Jotunheim. From what the reports said, "A Gravemind had been located near the firing control center, and the soldiers had to run like hell to get out of their just to be able to send the message." The that question now remained was, "Did any flood manage to infect a ship?" He soon had his answer when the ships AI, "A. Lee Kaiss" appeared next to him.

"Admiral, no Flood spores where found on any fleeing ships from the Ring. The battle group is pest free."

Cole releases a sigh of relief, "And the Gravemind?"

"Destroyed sir. A nuke got dropped right on top of it. The chances it survived are next to none"

"Thank you Kaiss."

Kaiss nods.

Cole relaxes and watches the ships leave the ring and return back into formation. The parasite hadn't survived. "Just to be safe, have Hellbringers reinforce our bases at our bases. If the parasite tries to retaliate, we'll burn it alive"

"Yes sir"

Kaiss stands for a moment, "Sir, the Resolute is hailing us."

Cole rubs his temples, "Put them on, lets see what they have to say."

Skywalkers image appears at the Holotank, "Admiral Cole, do you require assistance?"

"No, we are fine. The situation has been handled."

"Are you sure? I have some clones who would-"

"General, are you doubting my ability to deal with problems on my own?!"

"Well, no sir but-"

"Then refrain from offering. The situation is handled, and we don't want you on the ring. Do I make myself clear?!"

Skywalker sighs, "Yes sir"

"Good, don't call me unless your going to start a war against us."

Cole ends the call and gives an irritated growl, "Jedi, they all think they are so high and mighty. 'Peacekeepers' my ass! Those cultists have been responsible for more problems here than any other faction!"

Kaiss chuckles, "You may have to change your tune soon Admiral."

"Why's that?"

"Because ONI just uncovered what was on Odessen, and we got ourselves a bunch of old Jedi and Sith who are going to make themselves at home in the UNSC and CUS."

Cole groans and facepalms.

Kaiss laughs at the poor Admiral

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Bonteri's Quarters**

Bonteri sat in her room. She had just informed the CIS Senate of the situation with the UNSC and CUS as well as sending a few private messages to her closest allies in the senate about wanting to meet with them later in private. ONI wanted her to sew seeds of doubt into a few senators, and that's exactly what she was going to do. Tear apart all of the hard work Dooku had been working on brick by brick by making senators slowly begin to question his leadership and his ability to lead. As she finishes putting her tablet away, someone knocks on her door.

"Come in"

The door opens and it's, Padme!

"Padme?"

"Bonteri. May I come in."

Bonteri shrugs, "By all means"

Padme walks into Bonteri's quarters and sits down next to her, "Things seem to have quieted down since that odd announcement."

"You noticed too?"

"Yup"

"Huh. So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted with the Ambassadors."

"No apology necessary, we were both trying to win their favor."

"I know. It still didn't feel good doing it though"

"….When do you think this war will end?"

"hopefully soon my old friend…Padme"

"Yes?"

"If you knew something about your government that only you knew, what would you do?"

"Bonteri, where is this going?"

Bonteri hands Padme the Tablet and she begins to read it, eyes widening with understanding the more she read.

"…..So this is what you meant"

"Yup"

"This whole war, a lie?!"

"It appears that way."

Padme sits down in shock at what she just read. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! And yet, here was the data, clear as day that uncovered a conspiracy between Palpatine and Dooku to control the galaxy and wipe out the Jedi at the same time. It suddenly began to make sense though. Palpatine's strange actions, trying to prolong the war, everything! It explained it all! She knew she would have to show this to the Jedi, but she also had to ensure that she wasn't found out by Palpatine. But one thing to her was certain, her husband, Anakin, was in mortal danger! If order 66 was activated, the clones would become the Jedis executioners and her husband would be their first target.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**And that's that. Two chapters in one day. Hope you're happy (I am and also not) with it. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I've got to think of a catalyst to cause the Republic to go to war against the CUS and UNSC. Happy trails everyone! And remember, Palpatine is an asshole. So, make sure to use a nuke a blow his wrinkly ass into smithereens! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Two Faced

**Heyo! How u all doing? Good I hope. Anyway, im glad you all liked my last two chapters setting up the Eternal Alliance becoming a territory of the CUS and UNSC but is allowed to govern itself however they see fit. But now, the old Jedi and Sith have a new issue to face. What they're going to do now in this new faction? Fortunately, the Alliance commander has a few ideas, as well as a massive fleet to give the UNSC and CUS. Get ready for a faction that the galaxy has thought long dead to start hinting at the fact that they are, in reality, alive, well, and ready to make a flashy comeback.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location: Milky Way; outside of installation 01; High Charity**

Bounder walked down the hallway leading to the council chambers and was visibly nervous. He hoped his people skills hadn't weakened since his time asleep in the Cryptum. This was not like standing in front of Empress Acina or Chancellor Saresh. This was standing before a governing council. Not one single leader. One wrong word might set off a string of insults and rage towards him and the Alliance, but he couldn't doubt himself now, he had to stand tall and prepare for some of the hardest diplomacy he'd ever done.

A council guard approaches Bounder, "Bounder, the Council is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Bounder walks into the chambers, and each councilor introduces themselves.

Ray speaks first, "So Commander, please tell us why we should allow your Alliance to exist within our borders? Seeing as you have two cults living in it."

Bounder stand up straight and speaks firmly, "I will not deny that what the Jedi and Sith within my alliance have done in the past is wrong. But that was in the past. The Jedi and Sith within my alliance want to change, prove to the new Jedi and Sith that there is a better way to exist peacefully."

Ares stands, "And how will they accomplish that? The Jedi are known for taking children without giving them a choice."

Bryan adds on to Ares, "And the Jedis often black and white outlook causes problems for us. They view the Sith as purely evil and themselves as pure light. They need to see that there is no such thing as good or evil. Just good, bad, and worst situations."

Bounder nods, "I will admit that what you have said is a very good point, but that is only the Jedi that exist in the Republic. The Jedi in the alliance are more than willing to do anything to change that perception. The evidence from this comes from _several_ Jedi and Sith who have done something many in the galaxy would find unthinkable, marrying each other. Something unheard of in the galaxy given both sides history of aggression and violence against each other."

Bryan chuckles, "Guess it is true what they say, opposites attract."

Bounder and the councilors give a small laugh at that.

"That is accurate Councilor Johnson. But it demonstrates their willingness to change and seeing past each other's differences. Another thing I am also aware you may have a problem with is them taking children from a young age and forcing them to become Jedi or Sith. That is something I can understand why you wouldn't like them. The right of choice is important and the fact that both have disregarded that is wrong in every sense of the word. But, if asked, the Jedi and Sith within the alliance would likely agree to ask the children when they are much older and agree to give them the choice to become a member of the Jedi or Sith orders. But if the person they ask chooses not to become a member of either order, they will agree to respect that person's decision and leave them alone."

Ares looks at Bounder, "Are you sure they will follow those guidelines if we allow them to exist within our borders?"

"They will listen to me, and I know they will find the guidelines you have just spoken about. I can't guarantee they will like it, but they will at least follow it."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I am."

The Council falls silent for a moment, then Regret speaks

"Well, I guess we have all come to a conclusion?"

Bryan smiles, "Yes we have. Bounder of the Eternal Alliance, on February 17, 2617, we hereby agree that the Eternal Alliance, is a CUS and UNSC Protectorate. Allowed to govern itself however you see fit. With all of its citizens now considered CUS and UNSC citizens, with all of the rights that come with it. Welcome to the Coalition of United Species, and the United Nations Space Command."

Bounder smiles proudly. It felt good to be back. But then, he remembers something important. Something that could give the CUS and UNSC fleets a massive bolster.

"Before I depart, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it Bounder?"

"Ever heard of Iokath?"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location Iokath**

SCORPIO swam through what was the Iokath computer network, keeping check on every system and every function on the massive shipyard. While the shipyards had fallen idle for almost five hundred years, she still had to keep them ready. Suddenly, the proximity sensor goes off. Something was coming. When she looked outside into space through of the many sensors, she saw something that startled her. A massive ship about 371.4 kilometers in height, was approaching Iokath. One question emerged from her mind, "Who could build something like that?" She got her answer soon when a transmission came from it.

"This is the Captain Didact of the CUS vessel, 'Mantles Approach', we were told by your commander that you had a large fleet of ships to be added to our fleets. Can you please open the doors?"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location Mantles Approach**

The Didact sat in his command chair. Staring at the massive metal world. It impressed him with how similar in design it was to the Forerunners own shield worlds. But on the inside, he knew it was much more primitive and basic in design. But none the less, it impressed him. After being found on Requiem by the CUS, he was surprised to find that humans and Forerunners were working together in a massive faction together with the other races. It had confused him greatly. He had thought that such a thing impossible, that they were better off staying away from the other races and yet, here they were, working together towards the same goals and ideals. The council was a surprise as well, no longer did the Forerunners or the Tyreneians uphold the burden of the Mantle alone. Now, all of the races upheld it together sharing that burden and responsibility. But none the less, he had no choice but to swallow such a hard pill and accept the changing time. When he went before the council, they were tempted to throw him back into the Cryptum and lock him up for his crimes but, it was the word of a human who changed their minds. The human General named Helmuth von Moltke spoke about how, "he should be given another chance as what happened was thousands of years ago" and, "allowed to be forgiven." The council paused and thought for a moment but agreed with Moltke. The Didact was allowed to be absolved of all crimes done in the past and allowed to serve in the military but on one condition, he was to be placed under General Moltke's command until he had earned the right to lead soldiers into battle on his own once again. The Didact had agreed, albeit begrudgingly. Now here he was, several years later in his flagship, "The Mantles Approach" under orders by Moltke to find and locate the Eternal Fleet.

"This is SCORPIO to the Mantles Approach; I do not believe your ship will fit in the main entrance to Iokath"

"There will be no need to be concerned about that, we have a smaller vessel that will be used to enter Iokath."

"Very well, I am opening the doors to Iokath."

As the main doors to Iokath slowly began to open, the Didact stood up and made his way to a personal small craft in the large hangar. As he approached it, a human deckhand saluted him.

"Sir! The ship is ready to go."

"At ease human, you may return to your post."

The deckhand puts his hand down back to his side, "Sir yes sir!" He heads over to work on another ship

The Didact enters the craft, departs the Mantles Approach, and makes his way towards the main entrance to Iokath.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location Iokath**

SCORPIO watched as the ship landed at a landing pad. Its strange, skeletal, and exotic shape intriguing her. A door on the side opens and the Didact walks out, his strange armor giving off a vibe of authority. She creates a hologram of herself and approaches the Didact.

"Welcome to Iokath. I believe you are here for the ships?"

"Yes, I am. The Eternal Alliance has returned and has become a protectorate of the CUS and UNSC, and they would like their ships to be added to the UNSC and CUS navies."

"Do you have any proof?"

The Didact shows the Alliance Commanders Seal to SCORPIO

"Very well, come with me."

As the Didact and SCORPIO walks, SCORPIO asks, "Impressed by Iokath?"

"Im impressed by how similar it is with our own shield worlds on the outside, but not so much on the inside."

"Really? And why is that?"

"We could build ours faster."

SCORPIO looks surprised, "How?"

"Perhaps when we find the Ark that is located here in Jotunheim, we can upload you into a monitor and then you'll see why."

"A 'monitor'?"

"You'll find out eventually."

They soon arrive at where the ships are being kept. All of them in tip top shape ready to crush the enemies of the Eternal Alliance beneath their heels.

"Yes, these will do perfectly. Have them head to these coordinates."

The Didact uploads a series of coordinates into the computer

"Affirmative, charting course."

Soon, all of the ships begin to rise and leave Iokath, charting a course towards the Forerunner gate that connects the Milky Way and Jotunheim together, and once they leave Iokaths gravitational pull, they make the jump for hyperspace.

The Didact nods his head and heads back for his craft.

"You mentioned an 'Ark'. What is that?"

The Didact pauses and thinks, "It will be better to show you as it is hard to explain. But that will have to wait until we can fully secure Iokath. I apologize."

"No need for apologies, I look forward to eventually seeing it."

The Didact nods his head, enters his craft and returns to the Mantles Approach.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location Resolute**

"General," Said Admiral Yularen, "Our reinforcements have arrived."

"About time, I was wondering when Obi-Wan would arrive."

"Well, he is here now, and he is requesting to talk with you."

"Alright, put him on."

The Holotable turns on and Obi-Wan appears on it, "Anakin, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid yet"

Anakin chuckles, "No master, I have not. But we do have an odd situation on our hands."

"From what I have heard it is very odd. An entirely new faction appearing suddenly, and this strange Ring world."

"They also recently bombarded part of the surface of the ring until there was nothing left but, glass"

"There must have been something on it that spooked them. It must have-"

A clone officers shouts "General! We're detecting an energy spike we don't understand."

Anakin looks confused, "Energy spike? What kind of-"

Before he could even finish, he saw the telltale flashes of slipspace portals opening and a massive fleet of warships coming through guarding a massive space station in the center.

A clone communications officer looks at Skywalker from his post, "General, we are receiving a transmission from the new fleet."

"p-p-put them on."

The Communications officer patches through to the new fleet and a thick, German accented, voice speaks, "This is General Helmuth von Moltke of the Seattle Battle Group. We are here to assist Admiral Cole in securing of the ring. I am positive my colleague has already told you this, but I will tell you a second time, if any Republic or CIS vessel attempts to land on the ring, it will be destroyed."

The transmission cuts off and Obi-Wan says, "Things just got a lot more tricky."

Anakin gives a nervous laugh, "and a lot harder."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location the Seattle**

Moltke looked at the scene before him. The Republic had just gained reinforcements from the Jedi known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. A Jedi that Moltke had heard well about. An impressive diplomat and a smart combatant. Moltke knew this would be no easy task, but he was ready for the Jedi Master and his little tricks. But Moltke believed he may not have to fight Obi-Wan. If Obi-Wan could see just how far the Jedi have fallen from Grace, then perhaps he could be convinced into leaving the Jedi order before it was too late. After all, Moltke knew it would only be a matter of time before Order 66 was activated and the Jedi would be wiped out in the Republic. Fortunately, there were two beings in the galaxy who could get him to leave the Jedi order and get him into a place where the UNSC and CUS can gain a potentially new colony. The first being was ONI, they could get the data regarding Order 66 as well as public opinion of the Jedi order allowing him to see that the Jedi were no longer what they claimed to be as well as the Jedi's eventual downfall from Palpatine. These would likely cause him to question the Jedi order and begin to reconsider his place in it. The second being was Duchess Satine Kryze. ONI knew that Obi-Wan had deep feelings for Duchess Satine and that the Duchess also had deep feelings for Obi-Wan. If Obi-Wan was in a state of questioning the Jedi Order itself, it might be easy for Duchess Satine to convince him to leave the Jedi order and join her on Mandalore, allowing for the UNSC and CUS to make their move and ask if Mandalore would like to join the UNSC and CUS. With Obi-Wan by her side, convincing Duchess Satine would be much easier as he could explain to her why it is a good idea to join the CUS and UNSC. Moltke looked over to his control panel on his right and pressed the comm button, "Get me in contact with agent Shadow"

After a moment, Agent Shadows face appears in the holotank, "You called?"

"Agent, I need you to deliver some data to Obi-Wan Kenobi discretely."

"Yes sir. What data would you like me to deliver?"

"I am sending it to you now herr comrade"

Shadow looks at the data, "….On it sir."

"Good luck Shadow."

Shadow nods and disconnects the line.

Moltke leans back into his chair "And the actors get assembled."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location Obi-Wans flagship**

Shadow quietly moved through the halls of Obi-Wans flagship, making sure not to move too fast as that would disrupt the active camouflages ability to hide him. Eventually, he found the Jedis quarters and quietly entered it. Once inside, he placed the data crystal on Obi-Wans desk and left a note attached to it that said, "Don't tell anyone." Once done, he quietly left Obi-Wans quarters and made his way back to the airlock where his prowler was docked at. Hidden from prying eyes under its cloaking device. Once he got back in, he quickly detached and sped off away from the Republic fleet. His mission accomplished, and the package delivered. Another day for an ONI agent.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location Obi-Wans quarters**

Obi-Wan entered his quarters, tired after hearing everything that had happened before he arrived from Anakin. Clearly, this Ring was important to the UNSC and CUS, so important that they wouldn't allow anyone from the Republic or CIS to even send a single shuttle down to it no matter how hard they tried to convince them too. He also found it even more curious as to how they lacked the force! When he received Moltke's transmission, he couldn't feel Moltke through the force! It was as if he was a stone in the river of the force! It was terrifying to him, but he could think on that later.

As he began getting ready to sit down, he noticed the data crystal and the note attached to it that Shadow had snuck aboard. He picked the crystal up and plugged it into his datapad and as he began to read, his face grew paler and paler as a daunting truth was brought upon him. The truth of the failure of the Jedi and its downfall. He stumbled over into his chair and slumped. What was he supposed to do now? What could he do now? All he knew was this, he had to leave before it was too late. As he began to think where he could go to run from what was coming, he couldn't help but think of Duchess Satine and how he had once pledged his life to her. Perhaps maybe, just maybe, he could pledge his life to her once again and this time, he wouldn't leave her side.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**And done! How is that for a long chapter eh? Now then, Obi-Wan is questioning the Jedi order and the UNSC and CUS have plans for Mandalore. What kind of plans you may ask? Well, that will have to wait for the next chapter but I will tell you this, it will involve breathing new life into a dead world and discovering something that will make Mandalore a highly valued world in the UNSC and CUS's eyes, to the point where they will need to have several of their most powerful warships guard Mandalore from the Republic fleets. What is it that will make it so valuable? Well, stay tuned everyone. Stay tuned.**


	8. How War Begins

**Heyo everyone, it's me! I'm glad to see that everyone is liking "The Council vs Republic redux" and I know that many of you are waiting for the epic showdown but, I am trying to get some world (or universe in this case) building done so that the actors can be assembled and prepared for when the battle actually happens. As well as key people (such as Obi-Wan because if he gets the high ground then its's all over for the UNSC and CUS XD) being in place for a grander event. For now though, lets have the Republic try and make unreasonable demands towards the UNSC and CUS. More specifically towards their ballistic weapons but before we do that, the UNSC and CUS have some special people who want to join them for the coming battle between them and the Republic**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location, outside installation 01, High Charity.**

The council sat in their chambers. A very focused look on each one of their faces, for hey had a rather large problem. Some of the Sith and Jedi that they recovered from Odessen wanted to join the UNSC and CUS ranks to fight against their enemies. It was a difficult moment for them. On the one hand, they always have room for more soldiers willing to help fight. On the other they were all technically cultists. Albeit, ones who respect boundaries and can accept "no".

Ray finally spoke first, "My mind is already made. If they wish to fight, I say we let them."

Bryan sighs, "But we'd be hypocrites in a way. We condemn the Republic for having their Jedi fight their battles, then all of a sudden we have Jedi and Sith fight ours."

Ares looks at Bryan, "Yet they still wish to fight alongside us. They don't wish to stand idly by and watch as our soldiers fight for them! What they want is to fight and defend the citizens of the UNSC and CUS as their 'Knights in shining armor' as you Terrans would say."

"Not all of us say that."

Regret then intervenes, "You Terrans and Tyreneians can argue about your different ideological views later, but right now in this present, we need to decide. Do we, or do not allow the Sith and Jedi in the CUS and UNSC to join the military?"

The Brute council member, High Chieftian Atriox, replies, "I vote for yes."

The Sanghelli council member, Arab'nell, rises, "I vote yes."

The Kig-Yar and Unggoy council members both vote for yes

Ray rises, "Majority rules. The Jedi and Sith within our borders are allowed to enlist into the military if they wish to fight alongside us."

Bryan stands, "Before we move on from this, can I request one thing be added?"

Ray groans, "And what might that be?"

"They have to pass through the _entire _ODST training lessons if they want to join."

Ray looks surprised then thinks for a moment, "…Okay, we can allow that to be added."

Bryan smirks knowingly, "Thank you"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location: Reach**

Sgt. Major Avery Johnson walked up in down the line in front of the latest recruits. But unlike most recruits, these ones were special. These ones were the first Jedi and Sith recruits who want to help protect their new home from the forces outside it.

"Look at you! Greenhorns, all of you! Sure, you may have fought well in the wars of your time, but we aren't in your time anymore. No sir! You are in ours! And I am the one who is going to chew you all up and then spit you out as combat ready Marines! Now, look to your left!"

All the now nervous Jedi and Sith look to their left

"Now look to your right!"

They all look to their right

"Whatever problems you had against each other; I want you to forget all of them! Because as of right now, these are your brothers and sisters in arms. You will sleep together, dine together, and potentially even die together. So, drop whatever differences are holding you back!"

All of the Jedi and Sith speak, "Sir yes sir!"

"Alright, now all of you, go and give me 20 laps around the base! Go, go, go!"

The Jedi and Sith begin running their laps, many of them now reconsidering their choice in enlisting.

Avery Johnson just smirks as he watches them suffer, knowing that this is going to be the easy part for them. After all, soon the Jedi and Sith will be learning how to go feet first into hell, and he was looking forward to hearing their screams of fear from the drop.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location: Reach; Barracks; 10 week later**

Fire. Every bone of Aorus Beniko felt like it was on fire! Son of the Sith Lord Lana Beniko and Jedi Master Nathan Beniko (his father had taken his mothers' surname for reasons unknown), he wanted to make a name for himself and forge his own path. To do this, he decided to enlist with the UNSC once the opportunity arose. But dear god, this is not how he wanted to forge his own path. The Terran Marines were right to warn of him Sgt. Johnson. Man was putting them all through hell. Early mornings, long training exercises, and grueling workouts. Recently, they were all thrown into a bunker and then they started having_ artillery fired at them!_ Seriously! These humans are batshit insane with their training! And yet, despite all of this, despite the early mornings, grueling exercises, and long training exercises, he couldn't help but stay. He couldn't help but tough through it all and continue training. As he was told later by another soldier, "Trust me, this is only the easy part for you Sith and Jedi. After you're done with basic, you're going to be going to do something else." That did not sit well. What could be coming after basic for them? And why was Johnson looking more and more excited as the week progressed?

He gripped his training saber intently. His lightsaber had been confiscated along with the other Jedi and Sith for some unknown reason and had been replaced by a training saber! He could sense it was close by, but he also didn't want to risk getting him and his peers in trouble by attempting to retrieve it. After all, a Jedi had attempted to retrieve his, and Johnson forced them to clean all of the barracks and bathrooms as well as making sure to tell all of them who was responsible for their misfortune. Yeah, UNSC military methods are weird but effective in instilling discipline.

The PA goes off "Attention: All Force users, please report to the main building. I repeat, all Force users report to the main building."

Aorus stands up, puts his training saber onto his back, and walks towards the main building, curious as to why he was going there.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Main Building**

All of the Jedi and Sith walk into the training hall, looking surprised upon seeing the base general, Sgt. Johnson, and several other high-ranking officials.

Sgt. Johnson smiles, "Congratulations Greenhorns, you have all successfully passed through basic training. Some with flying colors, some with vomit on your shirts! But you all passed none the less! You should feel proud!"

The Sith and Jedi stand a little taller

"But you aren't done yet. Nooooo sir, there's still one more kind of training you need to do. The second most painful, grueling, and physically taxing training there is. You are all going to learn how to go 'Feet First into Hell'!"

All of the Sith and Jedis eyes widen. ODST training?! That's what they were doing now?! ODST training?!

"So, get your shit together and get ready! Because we are all leaving for the 340th combat training unit in two weeks! Enjoy this break for as long as you can, because once we arrive, for 8 whole months, you will be training, learning, and becoming the second most unstoppable thing in the galaxy. Am I clear Marines?!"

The Jedi and Sith stare. Johnson had called them "Marines". Not "Cultists" or "Cult worshippers" but "Marines", the name he uses for the soldiers on base. Did that mean?

"I SAID AM I CLEAR MARINES?!"

The Jedi and Sith snap to attention and with an enthusiastic shout, "SIR YES SIR!"

"Damn right I am, dismissed!"

The Jedi and Sith, heads held high, marched out of the main building. Finally, being called something different than the name calling and jeers they received from everyone else. "Marine". It felt, right being called that. But they all knew they couldn't sit on their laurels, they had to get ready for their final bit of training. Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, the second most coveted, most desired, and most respected kind of soldier in the UNSC and CUS, and they were all on their way to becoming that.

"Hey!", said a Sith Acolyte, "How about we all head to the mess hall and see if we can get some beer to celebrate our success?"

The other Sith and Jedi all smiled and agreed. Now was the perfect time to celebrate their achievement, and their future.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Mess Hall**

The moment Aorus and the other Jedi and Sith walked into the mess hall, someone shouted, "Hey! Look! It's the new Marines!"

Aorus was stunned as all the other soldiers stood up and gave them a round of applause. These men and women, who had previously insulted and jeered at all of them, were now smiling and clapping for them, welcoming them into their ranks. It was a long time coming.

Another Marine shouted, "Oi! Someone grab the beer! It's time to celebrate!"

Within an hour, everyone in the mess hall was enjoying pints of beer and letting loose after weeks of training and hours of grueling pain in the environments.

Aorus sat in a chair and smiled, watching as his new brothers and sisters enjoyed themselves. They all deserved it. Suddenly, his communicator began to buzz. He stood up and left the music hall and went outside.

When he answered his communicator, a hologram of his mother, Lana Beniko, appeared

"Hello Aorus"

"Mother! What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Your father and I heard you had finished, what do the Terrans call it? 'Boot Camp?'"

"Correct, they do call it Boot Camp"

"Ah, thank you. Anyway, we just wanted to say, congratulations on making through it. Now all you have to do is pass their ODST training and then you will be an official member of the UNSC military"

"Thanks mom….how is-?"

"If you are worried about your sister, she is fine. Do not worry yourself about her. Although you are a Sith and have more skill in combat, and she is a Jedi with more skill in diplomacy, she is more than capable of defending herself."

Aorus sighs, "I know mom. I know. It is just hard for me when-"

Lana holds a hand up, "Do not blame yourself for what happened back on Nar Shaddaa. It wasn't your fault. No matter how heavily you may blame yourself for the events that had happened, it wasn't your fault."

"R-right. You're right."

"Now then, turn on an entertainment device. The CUS ambassador has finally arrived at Coruscant, and is preparing to speak with the senate"

"Got it, thanks mom"

"You're welcome Aorus. May the Force serve you well"

"May the Force serve you well as well mother"

Lana smiles then hangs up. Aorus goes back into the Mess Hall

"Hey! Someone turn on the TV! The CUS ambassador is at Coruscant and preparing to speak to the senate!"

A marine looks up, "No kidding?" The Marine goes over and turns on the television set and tunes into the events going on in the Senate

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location: Coruscant; Senate Building**

Abraham Yin prepared his notes as he got ready to go before the Republic Senate. He knew that this would be quite possibly the toughest moment in his entire career. Going before the entire senate of the Galactic Republic representing the Coalition and beginning to establish diplomatic ties. Albeit very fragile ones seeing as the Republic was a slowly failing Democracy while the CUS was a strong and improving democracy (given with how often ONI cuts out internal corruption to prevent such failure) that showed no signs of slowing down.

Abraham also knew that a war with the Republic was on the horizon, especially when he was told to tell the Republic that, "The CUS and by extension the UNSC, will be giving the CIS support in the form of medical aid and supplies as a way to help treat the civilians who have been hurt in the crossfire". He knew the Republic Senate would not like that but, the CUS cannot ignore the cries of children who are hurt and slowly dying. It simply reminded the Terrans too much of the Human-Covenant war and they wouldn't allow anyone else to suffer in such a way ever again. No matter how much the Republic bitched and moaned about it.

A Clone trooper approaches Yin, "Ambassador Yin, you may go before the Senate now"

"Thank you"

Yin stands up, organizes his notes, then walks into the massive Senate chambers

One senator speaks, "Welcome Ambassador Yin. We hope your journey here was pleasant."

"It was, thank you. Though I must admit, it was impressive seeing how large Coruscant actually is."

"It is the crown jewel in the Republics crown."

"I can understand why that is. But for now, we must get down to the matters at hand."

"Agreed."

Another Senator rises, "Ambassador Yin, is it true that the UNSC and CUS use slug throwers?"

"'Slug throwers'?"

"Bullets"

"Oh! Yes, yes we do why?"

"Well, the Republic has deemed that the use of bullets to be a war crime and are outlawed to be used, and the Republic would like to request that the UNSC and CUS seizes using such barbaric weaponry as I have previously stated."

"And just why should we senator?"

The Senator looks taken aback, "Im sorry?"

"Why should we give up using projectile based weaponry?"

"Well, it's against Republic law and must be abided by-"

"That's just it. It's _Republic law_. Now, why should the UNSC and CUS obey a law put down from a faction of which we are not a part of in any conceivable way? Why should we obey it? We are not part of your Republic. We are a _separate extra galactic_ government with _our own laws_ and regulations. So no, we will not give up any of our projectile based weaponry. End of discussion on that part."

The Senator angrily sits down.

"Any other objections on the UNSC and CUS's use on projectile weapons? No? Good! Anyway, the UNSC and CUS has an announcement to make as well, upon reviewing the Civil War between the CIS and the Galactic Republic, the CUS and by extension the UNSC, will be giving the CIS support in the form of medical aid and supplies as a way to help treat the civilians who have been hurt in the crossfire."

The Senate is thrown into an uproar upon hearing this. Demanding to know why they would support the Separatists instead of the Republic

"The reason we are is because the Republic is more than capable of giving support to all of its citizens whereas the CIS have been unable to with most of their effort going into military production. The UNSC and CUS simply wish to take that burden off of their shoulders and help keep their people alive and well."

The Senate calms down at the logic behind the CUS's decision but there are grumbles going around.

A third senator stands, "What about the Ring?"

"You mean Halo?"

"Yes, Halo!"

"What about it?"

"What will be done with it? The Republic has shown great desire in studying it and-"

"Ok now you need to shut the fuck up! If you are requesting that you be allowed to even land a single ship on the ring to study it, I will reiterate what Moltke and what Cole have said, the Republic and CIS is not allowed to touch the ring or else there will be war!"

The Senator hastily sits down

"Is there anything else you people want to try and force on the CUS?"

The Senators shake their heads.

"Good. Dear god this has been a colossal waste of time. Now then, if you will all excuse me, I am going to return to my hotel room and prepare to leave Coruscant. But before I leave, I will say this, the fact that none of you have done nothing to halt slavery in the galaxy disgusts us. So, we have decided to do your job for you and begin working on getting rid of slavery in the galaxy starting with Tatooine. You're welcome."

Ambassador Yin stands up and leaves the Senate chambers, angrily stomping out the door startling several clones who were standing guard in front of the door.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; High Charity; Council Chambers**

Bryan stares at the holographic projection, "Well, shit"

Ray looks at Bryan, "Perhaps sending in Ambassador Yin wasn't the best idea."

Atriox growls, "Ambassador Yin was the best choice! You saw how quickly he shut down any argument they made! Trying to force us to abandon the use of one of our most powerful weapons. Disgusting"

Ares grips his head, "The Republic is too fixated on the fact that they can do no wrong, despite us knowing this not to be the case." He raises his head back up, "They must be removed to ensure that true peace may exist"

Regret looks at Ares, "But how would we do it? We cannot be the ones to declare war, it must be them to fire the first shot!"

Bryan nods, "True, they have to be the ones to declare war for us to have the moral high ground. It cannot be us firing the first shot."

Ares rests his head back, "The question is, 'how do we-'"

A guard runs in, "Councilors!"

Ray looks at the guard, "Yes guardsman?"

"It-it-it's a Precursor!"

The council looks stunned and Regret speaks, "A P-P-Precursor?!"

"Yes sir, they wish to speak with you!"

"Have them come in immediately"

The guard nods and runs back to the door. A little while later, the Precursor walks in.

Ares bows, "Creator, to what do we owe the honor of you coming here?"

The Precursor looks up and "speaks" in a loud booming voice, "My children, we have already heard of what has happened, we have come to pass along knowledge. The Republic has fallen, and they have already violated the sacred Mantle of Responsibility in the past. The Republic cannot be allowed to exist anymore. When the war between you and the Republic begins, cleanse all of those who have strayed from the path. They have failed in their mission; their ego and greed has consumed them. They need to be cleansed so that a new power may rise, one truly dedicated to protecting all life in the galaxy, like how you all have been. Sharing the burden of the Mantle by having all species uphold it. Not one single species like we had foolishly done in the past. You must all be ready to guide the new power from the ashes of the Republic to greatness. Only then, will both galaxies be truly at peace."

"T-thank you Creator."

"You are welcome my child. We must now depart for our home, but we will return when the war finally ends."

"What for Creator?"

"Guidance my child, guidance."

The Precursor turns around and leaves the council chambers. The other councilors then stop and begin to ponder the Precursors words. Such a curious race the Precursors, extremely wise and powerful and yet, they leave their children to their own devices. Never interfering, never fighting, but always willing to pass on knowledge or guidance. It was odd that they declined to have a member of their species on the Coalition council but, no one can argue with their opinion, no matter how cryptic they can be. But one thing was certain, now their had to be a war. If even the peaceful Precursors wanted to see the Republic fall, then the CUS truly had no other choice but to go to war against them. For now, they had to begin getting their forces ready, and getting their fleets into a defensive position around their colonies in Jotunheim. War was on the horizon, and the Republic would soon understand how a real war is fought when there is no one pulling strings from behind the scenes. It would be disastrous, for them at least.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**And that's a wrap, chapter 7 all done and wrapped in a neat little bow. Sorry for how long this took but I've been busy doing other projects of mine. Some personal, some for school, some just on the fly, anyway, the Republic has just been bitch slapped hard and now the fires of war are starting to produce embers. As for the next chapter, I think it's time that ONI started to remove Dooku's inner circle. Member by member. But, with that, we have finally finished this part of, "The Council vs Republic Redux", so see you soon mates!**


	9. The Clock Keeps Ticking

**Hey everyone! Sorry about how I handled the senate and Ambassador Yin last chapter (I was tired at the time and also didn't want anyone thinking that this story was dead) but I have a question for all of you, would you prefer smaller chapters that I can release quicker? Or would you prefer longer chapters that I can release slower? Let me know in the comments below. Anyway, let's check in with Lana Beniko and Nathan Beniko and see how they are structuring the, "New Sith Order" and "New Jedi Order". Then, lets see how Ambassador Maria Rubrum Bigel handles with going before the senate, and since she is a Tyreneian, she will have a much more level head. Along with the senate trying to force their will on the UNSC and CUS. And then lastly, time for ONI to sharpen its talons. Now then, lights, camera, action!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location, New Erda-Tyrene**

Lana and her husband Nathan walked down the streets of New Erda-Tyrene. From what they had been told, New Erda-Tyrene had been settled on by most of the Tyreneians that the CUS had awoken from their slumber after they had been put into cryogenic storage during the human-Forerunner war, as a way to ensure that their culture and ideals would live on. But after seeing how much had changed on Old Erda-Tyrene, now called Terra, they felt that they couldn't stay at their old home because, "It isn't our home anymore, now it is the Terrans home." It was sad for many of them, but they felt that Terra wasn't their home anymore. But after arriving in Jotunheim and seeing the planet that would become New Erda-Tyrene, they laid claim to it almost immediately, choosing it as the location for the rebirth of the Tyreneian civilization. And in the short time that they had been there, they had constructed a glorious and beautiful city, with some of the most well crafted and elegant towers and skyscrapers they had ever seen! To Lana and Nathan, it was truly a sight to behold.

A young Tyreneian approaches them, "Mr. and Mrs. Beniko?"

They both look at the Tyreneian and Lana asks, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem madame. I have just come to tell you that both sites for you Orders are finished being built."

"Thank you, we shall head to them immediately."

"You are both welcome. May the domain guide your way." The young Tyreneian gives a slight bow and walks away.

Nathan looks at Lana, "Well dear, shall we go see what they have built?"

Lana chuckles, "We shall."

They flag down a cab and are taken to the sites of the new Sith and Jedi order temples, which are both built next to each other. Both of them found it odd originally when the Tyreneians allowed them to rebuild their orders on their new homeworld, but when the leader of the colony explained how they know how it feels to lose your home and have no where else to go, it made sense to them. Since this gesture of kindness by the Tyreneians, the Jedi and Sith have sworn themselves to the defense of their new home, and they would die protecting it and its people. After about 15 minutes of driving, they arrive at them temples and see them for the first time. Both temples reflect the side of the force they are affiliated with, with the Sith order building looking dark and foreboding, while the Jedis bright and calming. But placed inbetween both buildings, is a lush garden that has both aspects of both the light and the dark incorporated into it. But in the center of the garden, there lies a large rotunda with a symbol that fills in most of the rotunda. The symbol is known by the Terrans as, "Yin and Yang." A symbol that represents two opposing forces that can't exist without the other. A fitting symbol for the Sith and Jedi orders.

Lana looks at the symbol and smiles, "'Yin and Yang'. A fitting symbol representing our orders."

Nathan nods in agreement, "Light and darkness with a drop of each in their centers. It fits quite well here."

"Well, I guess we should take our seats at our respective councils."

"Don't let yours give you too many problems."

"Same with you. Stay safe my love"

"You too Lana."

They both hug each other, and head into their buildings on their way to their councils to begin making decisions on what to do about the false Sith that are controlling the Clone war, and how best to prepare for when they are discovered by the Jedi Order in the Republic. After all, the Republic Jedi won't allow them to exist together peacefully. They will stop at nothing to get to their new home and wipe them both out, keeping the Force "pure" and "devoid of darkness" when, like the symbol of Yin and Yang, neither side can exist without the other.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location, New Sith Order Temple, Dark Council chambers**

"The meeting of the new Dark Council is now in session!" announced Darth Savik

The other 5 members, including Lana, sit down in their chairs.

Savik looks around the chambers and then sits down, "Lana, you have the floor"

"Thank you Savik, one topic we should discuss is the matter of the Republic Jedi Order."

A Sith lord by the title of, "Darth Arno" shook, "I had a feeling they'd come first."

A female Sith titled, "Darth Thriss" looked at Arno, "They have to. They won't allow us to exist peacefully when they find out about us."

A male Sith titles, "Darth Alma" turns his head to Thriss, "Where is this 'when they find out' coming from? It should be 'if'!"

"The reason it is when Alma, is because a number of Sith Acolytes and Jedi Padawans enlisted with the UNSC marine corps! And if what I've heard is correct, they'll be forced to go through one of their special forces training. I believe they called it 'ODST training'."

The last Sith, a male Sith lord titled, "Darth Innoth" snorts, "They won't survive a day in that training."

"Why is that?"

"The first two letters in "ODST" stands for 'Orbital Drop'"

Thriss's jaw drops, "…..ARE THESE TERRANS INSANE OR SOMETHING?!"

Arno laughs, "I took the time to read about Terran history, 'Insane' is an understatement for what they do. They have a wreck less, headfirst, mentality. An example is a Terran named 'John Paul Jones' who existed during a war called, "The American Revolutionary War" who sailed across the ocean on Terra, got his ship sunk, hijacked a brand new ship their enemies made, got stuck at another nations port with it after he put up a flag that wasn't recognized in any ship flag registry, managed to slip a sketch of his flag into the other nations flag registry book, slipped away through his enemies fingers, then proceeded to use the enemies own hijacked ship against them for the rest of the war. These Terrans are completely and utterly, 'batshit insane' by their own words. If a war breaks out, I can assure you the Republic won't last a week!"

Thriss's looks stunned, "I'm going to have to read more about these Terrans."

"You won't regret it, trust me"

Lana cuts in, "Can we just get back onto the topic at hand?"

"Right sorry."

"In any case, should the Republic Jedi find us, we need a plan to deal with them."

Savik looks at Lana, "I think the answer would be obvious, we fight them. They come to our home and attempt to destroy us when we have done nothing? We will not stand for that!"

The other Sith murmur in agreement.

"Well then that's settled. The next subject is lightsabers. The UNSC and CUS do not have kyber crystals, so the question is, 'what do we give our acolytes when they have completed their training?'"

Alma looks at Beniko, "I believe the Forerunners wanted to talk to you about that, they say they have something that can be a more than worthy replacement for our lightsabers. I have actually seen one of their soldiers wielding the potential replacement while training a group of other soldiers with it. I believe he was referred to as, 'the Master Chief'"

"Well then, I'll have to visit this 'Master Chief' and see this blade for myself."

Alma nods

"Now then, onto the next subject."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location, New Jedi Order Temple, Jedi Council chambers**

Nathan walked into the council chambers. The five other members are waiting for him. Jedi Master Kira Carsen stands up.

"Ah Grandmaster, welcome."

Nathan chuckles, "I am never going to get used to being called that."

"Oh you will master, in time" She sits back down smirking

Nathan rolls his eyes and sits down in his chair.

"What are we to discuss?"

A male Jedi Master, Sonram Halble, stands and speaks, "The false Sith controlling the war to begin with. We need to determine whether or not we go after them and end their control on the galaxy."

A female Jedi Master, Marbai Tucluce, frowns, "But should we? The UNSC's ONI seems more than capable of hunting down the false Sith and silencing them."

Jedi Master Palmel Westnor nods her head, "I agree with you in that regard. I have read some of ONI's declassified files. Needless to say, they aren't unfamiliar in doing this. But I feel like they would be at a disadvantage against a Force user."

Jedi Master Nickgage Boddswor frowns, "Im not even sure the Force even works on these beings from the Milky Way. When I tried using the Force to enter one of their minds, all I got was static, as if they weren't there at all!"

Nathan looks surprised, "That is curious. Very curious indeed. But we shouldn't look into that for now. Although, we should tell the UNSC and CUS about that bit of information. They may find it useful."

The Jedi agree.

"So, what about lightsabers? We should figure out what to do about them now seeing as we are cut off from Illum"

Kira eagerly chimes in, "One of the CUS species actually wanted to see you about that. I believe it was the Forerunners. They say they have something you'll be interested in."

"Okay, Ill talk with the Forerunners and see what it is they have."

Marbai looks at Nathan, "What about the Republic Jedi?"

"What about them?"

"What do we do when they learn of us?"

"That answer is simple; we decline them if they request to see us. We make it clear to them that we don't wish to be a part of them and are our own sperate entity with our own beliefs of the Force, and if they have a problem with our views, then that's on them."

"Okay"

"Now then, what's next?"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location, Coruscant, senate building**

Ambassador Maria steeled herself. After Yin fucked up with his outburst the first time, it was on her to correct his mistakes. Terrans, they need to get a better reign on their emotions.

A clone approaches her, "Ambassador, they are ready for you."

"Thank you." Maria stands up and walks into the senate chambers

A senator looks at Maria and says snidly, "Are you going to have an outburst like your counterpart?"

Maria just sighs, "If you talking what happened several days ago, then no. I will not. Now, can we please begin?"

The other senators focus on Maria as she begins to speak again, "Now then, in regard to your request that the CUS and UNSC stop using bullets. I would like more information on why that is"

A senator scoffs, "Because they have been outlawed for thousands of years!"

Maria, with a clam tone, responds, "That does not tell me anything. All it tells me is that you have outlawed projectile based weapons. I will need more information than simply, 'They have been outlawed for thousands of years.' Why were they outlawed? What reasons were they outlawed? And why should we stop having some of our soldiers use them? If you can help me understand why, then I can come up with a conclusion."

Another senator has their pod move towards Maria, "It is because of the damage they deal. How much pain and suffering it inflicts on an individual. We found it extremely inhumane and outlawed them because of much inhumane suffering it causes. With a blaster, when it impacts it immediately cauterizes on impact which we believe to be more humane instead."

Maria nods her head, "Now I can understand why you made the request of having us stop using them. But I am afraid the Terrans will not be able to accept your request. The Terrans have used projectile based weapons for centuries and are unable to create any plasma or energy-based weapons. They simply don't have the resources or capability to create any. Especially when it is safer to create projectile ammunition unlike blaster ammunition. I am aware of how dangerous it is to transport the Tibana-gas used for your blasters, whereas with projectile ammunition, that danger is almost nonexistent."

The senate grows into an uproar and begins demanding that the Terrans at least consider it but Maria calmly waits, and when the senate finally quiets down, she speaks again.

"I can understand why you're upset. You have all lived a way your entire life then all of a sudden, someone new comes along and has lived a completely different way all of their lives, and now you are all trying to have the new comer learn to live your way but they blatantly refuse to listen to you. But I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do to change their minds. It's what they've used for centuries and it's what they are used to."

The senate grumbles but sees the knowledge in her words

"Next, he mentioned about us wiping out slavery."

Several senators begin to sweat uncontrollably

"We will be going through with that. We cannot ignore the cries of children that are dying of thirst and hunger while those above them take food from their hands. It is said that the Republic opposes slavery and is against your laws and yet, it runs rampant across every part of the galaxy. Even before the Clone Wars, it existed. When laws are not enforced and examples are not made, this is what happens, people do not follow them and will do as they please. The CUS Council, after breaking down into tears after seeing footage of children being starved and harsh punishments given out to the slightest of mistakes, have decided to enforce the law you have ignored their way, and they've already begun. As we speak, the _Fleet of Particular Justice _commanded by Rtas' Vadum is on it's way to Tatooine to free the enslaved."

One senator sputters, "B-b-b-but that's our responsibility! We are supposed to-"

Maria, with a sad look on her face, interrupts the senator, "Yes, you are supposed to. But the problem is you have not. You have failed those people. You have failed all of the ones who have been enslaved by turning a blind eye towards it, and now, seeing someone else do something you should be doing for you, it shows you just how far you have fallen, and I can't help but feel sorry for you."

The senators are all quiet.

"Last topic, Halo. There is a very specific reason we have for denying any ship, besides our own, from landing on the ring. Unfortunately, that reason is classified and prevents me from disclosing any major details about it. Trust me, it is better that you don't know about it." Maria shivers, "I still have night terrors of what it did to our worlds those millennia ago."

A senator speaks, "Can't we at least-"

Maria interrupts and calmly but firmly states, "Again, no. The Ring is best left to us as we have dealt with them before."

Another senator shouts, "How have you dealt with them before?"

"I am afraid that information is classified as well. Now then, was there anything else?"

The senate is quiet.

"Ok, good. I thank you for your time and the opportunity to clear up any issues that my colleague created when he arrived here. Until then, I am going to return to my hotel and enjoy a lovely cup of tea. If you need me, that is where I will be. May the Domain guide your way."

Maria smiles, gives a bow, and leaves the senate chambers.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location, Coruscant, hotel**

Maria sits down and finally relaxes. The anxiety that had been building up finally being able to be released. That Senate hearing had brought up a lot of…painful memories for her.

"Mrrowr!"

Maria turns her head and smiles as she sees her emotional support cat walking up to her.

"Hello Yangtze, how did you know I needed a little support?"

Yangtze mews and then hops into Marias lap and starts to purr. Maria calmly pets him.

"I know you cannot understand me, but that hearing, it brought up some bad memories. Particularly that of the Flood and what it did. I can still see them sometimes, being mutated, changed, disfigured, controlled. I am just thankful that now, there are protocols in place to beat it back. If only we had them when….."

Yangtze trills and bumps his head against Marias chin. Maria chuckles, "Thanks Yangtze, you always know how to help me relax."

Yangtze falls asleep in Marias lap.

"Yeah, sleep does sound good." Maria slowly falls asleep with Yangtze in her lap.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location, Skako Minor, Techno Union Outpost.**

Throughout Terran History, there have always been the black ops. With people who never were, and missions that never happened. To the SPARTAN Headhunters and the CUS Silent Shadow Operatives, this was another such mission. A mission that never happened, and with people they never knew. Their objective, find and eliminate Wat Tambor as well as figure out who they had captured recently that would warrant such protection.

"Alright, HH-02, break down our targets location as well as information about the package."

HH-02 nods and a hologram is projected from their suit, "Our target is in the third tower, we will land our cloaked prowler just outside of it, break in through the ventilation, and land in the hallway outside of his room. Once we get in, we plug 007", an AI that looks a lot like Daniel Craigs James Bond appears next to HH-02, "into the tower, and he will hack into the computer and shut down the camera feed. Once that is complete, HH-03, SSO-01, HH-04, and SSO-3 will go in and kill Wat Tambor, while myself, HH-01, SSO-02, and SSO-04 will go in and find the package. Synch?"

Everyone says at once, "Synch"

HH-01 smirks under his helmet, "Let's go cause trouble"

The moment the prowler lands and the door opens, the two black ops groups race out onto the top of the tower.

SSO-01 says over the radio, "Engage active camofluage"

The Headhunters and Silent Shadow Operatives appear to disappear from sight.

HH-03 takes the hatch to the ventilation off, "HH-04, any tangos?"

HH-04 activates his promethean vision. One of the many upgrades that the latest armor systems had was the ability to carry up to three different armor enhancements at once.

"A few, but they shouldn't hamper our progress."

"Alright, Headhunters, Silent Shadow, let's go"

The two group quietly sneak through the vents.

HH-02 quickly says over the radio, "Stop! We are here."

HH-01 responds, "Excellent, HH-03, open the hatch"

HH-03 opens the ventilation shaft and all 8 of its occupants all drop onto the floor.

HH-02 quickly inserts 007 into a computer terminal and a moment later 007 chimes over the comms, "Cameras and droids are disabled. Also, I have found the package and…what they did to him is monstrous."

HH-02 sounds appears confused, "007, what do you-"

"There's no time! Just get to him quickly! Im setting a waypoint at his location"

HH-01, 02, SSO-03, and 04 all head off in the direction that 007 gave them. SSO-01 smirks, "Now then, let us kill this coward and flay his mongrel hide."

HH-03 laughs, "Agreed mate, agreed."

SSO-02 opens the door.

Wat Tambor, "Hey! Who opened the-"

Before Tambor can even finish speaking, SSO-01 impales him with a bright red energy sword and in seconds, Tambors lifeless corpse falls to the ground.

HH-04 walks in, "Im going to get started making this look like it was an accident that occurred by getting some C12 explosive rigged. When it goes off, it will look like from outside viewers that it was a technical malfunction."

SSO-02 heads over to the entrance, just in case anyone decided to come check on Wat Tambor.

After a little while, HH-04 finishes rigging the C12, "Alright, C12 is ready, lets head back to the prowler."

The 4 individuals all quickly head back to the Prowler.

SSO-01 gets on the radio, "HH-01, we have killed Tambor and rigged the tower to explode."

HH-01 responds, "Excellent, we found the package and all I can say is, he is going to need a lot of help when we get back to CUS space."

"Why whats wrong?"

"Sending picture"

A picture of the package appears on SSO-01's display appears, and he is horror struck, "By the Forerunners"

"Yeah, it aint pretty."

"Who is it?"

"Says he's a clone, calls himself 'Echo'. We're approaching the prowler now, don't leave without us."

A few moments later, HH-01, 02, SS-03, and 04 all run in with HH-01 carrying a man who has wires coming down from his back, a cybernetic arm, and cybernetic legs. He is out cold.

HH-01 plugs 007 into the prowler, "007! Take off!"

"Yes sir!"

The prowler slowly hovers above the tower for a second, then shoots off into the sky, safely hidden under its cloak.

HH-01 looks at HH-04, "Do it"

HH-04 holds up a detonator and presses the button on top of it. Down below, back at the tower, it erupts in fire and flame as the C12 detonates, incinerating Wat Tambors body and destroying any evidence that they were even there. With the mission complete, they opened a slipspace portal, and headed back for CUS controlled space, along with their new occupant, the Clone Trooper Echo. Now they just had to figure out what to do with him but first, he needed to see a life worker, badly.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**And that's chapter 8! What did you guys think? Do you like how Maria handled the Republic Senate better than how Ambassador Yin did? And what did you think of the Headhunters and Silent Shadow Operatives? Thought it was about time the UNSC and CUS began to tear Palpatines plans to the ground. And next chapter, I have no idea whats going to happen, lol! Anyway, stay safe everyone and remember, stay healthy and safe out there!**


	10. Revelations 21:6

**Hey everybody! How you all doing? Good, I hope. Anyway, I'm glad to see you all liked the last chapter but now, it's time for the beginning of the end for Slavery and for the CUS to test a brand-new device on Tatooine. The Jedi and Sith ODST's becoming real ODST's. Then Mina Bonteri being informed of Tambors death that the Headhunters and Silent Shadow Operatives were responsible for (though not told it was them). Ambassador Maria having to deal with the Republic demanding to have access to the CUS's extremely advanced Terraforming technology. And lastly, the Jedi Padawans and Sith Acolytes discovering Terran entertainment. Most notably the MCU, Mortal Kombat, and, the ruiner of friendships, Mario Kart and the damned blue shell. So, let's begin and watch the gears turn for the future in Jotunheim.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Tatooine; Fleet of Particular Justice; Seeker of Truth**

Rtas looked at hologram of the dessert planet of Tatooine. A dead world in many ways, with barely anyone surviving on its surface. But the ones who did, were either criminal leaders or criminal syndicates enslaving most of the population. Forcing the civilians into a life of servitude. Not even the children were spared from this fate. It sickened Rtas and he began to snarl. How dare the innocents suffer and struggle to survive while the crime lords feed off of their backs! He would put an end to this atrocity once and for all!

An Elite minor approached Rtas, "Fleet master!"

Rtas turns his head and looks at the minor, "Yes, what is it?"

"Our troops are ready to land and invade Tatooine!"

"Excellent. Inform the field master to begin sending down our troops to the surface, let them feel our wrath and make them feel the same pain those they have enslaved have felt."

The minor nods and heads off to inform the field master to begin landing onto the surface of Tatooine, while Rtas returns to look at the hologram of the planet. Suddenly, his communicator buzzes. Rtas answers it and a human Admiral replaces the hologram of Tatooine.

"Rtas"

"Admiral Nikolaos, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have you begun invading Tatooine?"

"Yes, I have just given the order."

"Perfect. As soon as we finish our conversation, I will inform the Council that you have begun."

"Thank you, Admiral. When will you be arriving?"

"As soon as the finishing touches are complete."

"So, it is almost ready?"

Admiral Nikolaos smirks, "You'll just have to wait until I get there."

Rtas groans, "Damn you Terrans and your flair for the dramatic."

Nikolaos laughs, "Guilty as charged! Good luck Rtas. Teach these crime lord malakes how the CUS feels about slavery!"

"I shall with great pleasure. Travel safely"

Nikolaos nods and the communication ends.

Rtas turns and watches from one of the ships windows and Pelicans, Phantoms, Spirits, Forerunner dropships, and Tyreneian troop transports head down towards Tatooine. The liberation had begun.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Surface of Tatooine**

The moment the CUS landed, they met heavy resistance. Bullets, plasma, hardlight rounds, particle beams, and blaster bolts met each other in a brutal display of weapons fire. The Crime Syndicates had gathered their forces and sent them out to face the CUS, while the bosses dug themselves in at their hideouts in hopes that they wouldn't be captured. But unfortunately for them and their forces, they were not trained like the way the CUS forces had been. The CUS forces were battle hardened and had the advantage of superior training and tactics, while the Syndicates forces just threw themselves at them, unable to inflict any significant amount of damage to the CUS forces because of their personal energy shields protecting them from the blaster fire.

But, at about halfway through Mos-Eisley, the Syndicate began rolling out heavy weapons such as the E-Web heavy blaster cannon and the Z-6 rotary blaster and began to finally gain the advantage against the CUS forces! But this advantage was short lived as a loud bang broke through the sound of the heavy weapons firing, and where one of the heavy emplacements were, there was now only a black smoldering spot, and from where the shot was fired, out rolled the latest in CUS tank design. The M1005A Main Battle Tank, or as it was more commonly known as, The Drakon.

While the ever wonderful and useful Scorpion model tank would always hold a special place in many UNSC and CUS military officials' hearts, its design had not changed since the human covenant war and it was starting to show its age. But the Drakon was a more than worthy successor. Chalybs Defense Solutions collaborated with the new Forerunner RND group, "Ikaros Offensive Engineering", to create the Drakon. The Drakon utilizes a 120mm smoothbore railgun as its primary weapon, two 7.62mm M440 rail machine guns, and one 50 caliber M5HB heavy rail machine gun as its secondary weapons. It also has 8 smoke grenade launchers on either side of the tanks gun turret. It is powered by a prototype Forerunner reactor giving it an almost unlimited range when in combat (the only thing that makes it almost unlimited is the fact that the people operating the Drakon need to eat) and has two 635mm tank treads comprised of hardlight on either side. This is to prevent sabotage or damage to the treads as the emitters can be quickly recycled or refreshed and any damage done to the treads will be quickly reversed but this will leave the tank vulnerable for a couple of minutes while the emitters recharge after being recycled. The total amount of people it takes two operate is two. One driver and one gunner, with the onboard Dumb AI handling communications and controlling the exterior machine guns. But what makes the Drakon most unique amongst its peers is the fact that it can use hardlight rounds for all of its weapons besides standard UNSC ammunition. This gives it a significant edge of versatility, allowing for hardlight rounds to have special abilities that the gunner can input into a computer such as, variable explosive yield (yield measured through the metric system), high armor penetration, bunker buster, and anything else that the gunner can think of. The only limit of the variety of the different types of hardlight rounds, is the gunner's imagination.

The Drakon rolls up and proceeds to fire on the rest of the Syndicates heavy weapon emplacements, reducing them to rubble.

A sergeant whistles and looks at the Drakon, "I will admit, I will always love the Scorpion, but damn these new Drakons are incredible!"

The gunner's canopy, which is placed on the left side of the tanks main body, slides open and the gunner looks at the sergeant, "It does pack an incredible punch. But I'd still like to know why the brass thought it was a good idea to have the controls inverted as the default setting! It's a tank, not a fucking Rapier!" The gunner sits back down and the canopy slides back down and drives off, while the sergeant shakes her head and continues advancing with her platoon.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Seeker of Truth**

Rtas smirked, reports where coming in about the invasion of Tatooine. So far, they have successfully taken most of Mos-Eisley and have rescued and freed several slaves of their figurative chains. The bombs implanted into their bodies successfully deactivated when CUS forces encountered them and had Huragok quickly use their abilities to disarm them. Once that was done, they were taken to a surgery table and had the implant completely removed. The ones who had their bombs removed, were then taken to a portable Forerunner portal and sent safely to the support ships in his fleet. It would only be a matter of time for them to reach Jabbas palace and make a "deal" with the crime lord. From what the Terrans told Rtas, Jabba reminded them a lot like old mob bosses during Earths late 19th and early 20th century, such as Al "Scarface" Capone. The best way to deal with these people, was to make a deal with them. While Rtas hated to admit it, it did make sense to make a deal with a Jabba. Though to make a deal with a crime lord, it did seem a bit….unethical. But ONI made a case for the council and the council agreed.

An Elite Major approaches Rtas, "Fleet master, Jabba has agreed to see Ambassador Yin. He is on his way down to the surface of Tatooine"

"Let us hope this time he keeps a cooler head unlike that time in the senate several Terran days ago."

"He will. Terrans are very good at making "deals"."

"True. But let us hope he doesn't cause a problem again like last time."

"Maria has already fixed the problems caused by him. She was able to clear out the details as well as infuriate a few senators with her calm demeanor"

Rtas chuckles, "Tyreneians are calm. Hard to believe that Terrans are their descendants in a way."

"It is very hard to believe it."

"Well, let us see how well Yin deals with Jabba."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Jabbas Palace**

Ambassador Yin walks into Jabbas throne room, standing in front of the hut. Jabba speaks and the translator droid translates for him.

"The mighty Jabba would like to know what you are planning to do with him?"

Ambassador Yin stands up straight, "If you are worried that you are going to be arrested and then shoved so far into the brick that you would never be able to see the light of day again, you don't have to worry about that. The Council has a better idea."

Jabba visibly relaxes a little bit and the translator droid translates his language, "The mighty Jabba is pleased to know that he will not be thrown into prison, but he would like to know what idea your council has."

"It is quite simple. End the Hut clans slave trade. Do this, and the Huts will be the exclusive species in Jotunheim to have access to hire CUS and UNSC mercs. We will also provide better medical equipment to help the hutlings as we are aware that they are very susceptible to viruses and diseases. And all of this can be yours, if you agree to end your slave trade."

"If the Huts end their slave trade, we would be able to hire CUS mercenaries and gain better medical equipment?"

"Correct. But only if you end slave trade. If you do not well….we would rather not find that out. And trust me, we will know if you don't end your slave trade."

"the mighty Jabba wishes to know about how you think he can end the slave trade."

"Jabba, you are a businessman, and us Terrans are not unfamiliar with running a business. We know for a fact that the huts will listen to you. All you have to do, is tell them that the slave trade isn't profitable, and then they will stop. And to those who don't listen, well, there's always brute force."

Jabba ponders this for a moment then has the droid give his response, "The mighty Jabba has decided that he will tell the other huts that the slave trade is no longer profitable."

"Thank you, mighty Jabba. Also, you might want to leave the planet soon."

Jabba looks surprised and the droid translates his question, "The mighty Jabba wishes to know why he must leave Tatooine."

Yin pauses and seems to debate something, "Jabba, the other reason we have come to Tatooine is to test a new project. We tested it one other time on Sol 4 and it was a massive success, but that was only once. We need to test it more than that to ensure it works every time."

"What is it?"

Yin pulls out a portable holoprojector and taps a button on it and a very familiar, ring shaped, image appears.

"Meet Project: "Revelations 21:6". The most advanced Terraformer in the entire galaxy"

Jabbas eyes widen in realizations, "The mighty Jabba would like to know if the CUS isn't considering on-"

"Yes, Jabba we are. Once the other Syndicate members stop fighting, and we get everyone off of Tatooine, we will be turning this dessert world into a beautiful, lush, green and blue, world filled with life. And if you're worried about the twin suns undoing 21:6's work, don't be. The Forerunners have already accounted for it and have made it so that the twin suns won't affect the planet after it has been terraformed. I have no idea how it is going to do it, but I just chalk it up to 'weird Forerunner technology that makes absolutely no sense yet somehow works.' Makes it easier for me"

"We will begin getting our people off of Tatooine. We are curious to see if it will work."

"Oh, it will Jabba. Believe me it will."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; 340****th**** combat training unit**

The future Sith and Jedi ODST's are doing a morning run, being led by Sgt. Johnson

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

The Sith and Jedi respond, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

"NAVY WINGS ARE MADE OF GOLD!"

"NAVY WINGS ARE MADE OF GOLD!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT ITS BEEN SAID!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT ITS BEEN SAID!"

"AIR FORCE WINGS ARE MADE OF LEAD!"

"AIR FORCE WINGS ARE MADE OF LEAD!"

"Company, halt!"

The Sith and Jedi stop and stand at attention

"Marines! Your final test is coming up in three weeks! The final week of that will be where you take the whole week off and enjoy some RnR before taking the test. The test will start with you entering your assigned drop pod onboard the Glen in orbit. Once inside, you will be shot down into the forests at different locations. Your objective is to get to the LZ safely within 48 hours. Once at the LZ, you will be taken back to base. Complete this test, and you will proudly be able to bear the symbol of the ODST's. You hear me marines?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Alright, now get ready for a combat sim. GO, GO, GO!"

The Sith and Jedi march to the combat sim course and prepare for what is, hopefully because of how stressful and long the sims are, the last time they'll ever need to use the training course from hell.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Seeker of Truth; Two weeks later**

Rtas was pleased with the results and how Yin didn't drop the ball this time. The Hut Clan had announced to the galaxy that they were ending their slave trade and were setting the slaves under the jurisdiction free. And now with Tatooine almost fully evacuated, along with Revelations 21:6 arriving soon, the Jotunheim Galaxy would see just how powerful the spirit of cooperation can be.

The Seeker of Truths scanner operator calls out, "Fleet master, Slipspace signatures detected. Its Revelations 21:6 and its escort fleet."

"Good. Communications, contact Admiral Nikolaos and tell him he can get into position to activate the ring."

"At once Fleet Master…..message has been sent, Nikolaos has confirmed and is positioning the ring."

"Have our ships move to a safe distance, we don't want to get caught in the terraformers radius."

"Yes, Fleet Master."

The Fleet of Particular Justice moved to a 10 km distance between them, and the ring. They watched as the ring moved closer and closer to Tatooine until the planet appeared to fill in the ring completely.

The comm officer calls out, "Fleet Master, ring firing in 10, 9, 8, 7" Suddenly, 8 beams of bright white light, fired one after the other and collided in the center of the ring, "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ring is firing." With that, from the center of the 8 beams, a bright white beam fired on Tatooine. Consuming the planet in a bright, white, light. Blinding it from sight.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Coruscant; Jedi Temple**

Grandmaster Yoda meditated in his quarters, reaching out into the force. Recently, a new presence in the Dark Side and the Light Side had emerged. He had sensed it and now was trying to figure out where they were but no matter how hard he tried to reach out to it, something kept blocking him. Something Ancient. But before he could look into the force deeper, he felt a sudden disturbance in the Force. To be more precise, the Living Force. Someone, somewhere, had created an immense amount of life in one fell stroke and now Yoda had to figure out where this was coming from. He reached deep into the Force and began to feel for as to where it could have possibly come from. Eventually, he finds out where. Tatooine.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Coruscant; Chancellors office**

Palpatine clutched his chest, he too feeling the results of the almost instantaneous terraforming of Tatooine. It was like getting punched in the gut with the sudden spike in the Living Force. He immediately reached into the Force to figure out what had happened to cause such an impact and through the Force, learns that the spikes point of origin is Tatooine. He immediately tells Republic Intelligence to go and investigate Tatooine and find out what the hell is going on there.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Revelations 21:6**

Nikolaos smiles and watches as the new Tatooine finally reveals itself. Lush, green, blue, and fully capable of supporting life at a much larger scale.

"'And he said unto me, it is done. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.' Revelations 21:6. Our Rings namesake. Now then, life worker?"

A Forerunner life worker looks over the data, "Planet core is stable, rotation normal, temperature is beginning to stabilize. Tatooine is stable. Just like Mars. Congratulations Admiral, the operation was a success."

"Indeed. Begin having the people return down to Tatooine. And have our ring move away from Tatooine. We don't want to be affecting its gravity anymore."

"Yes sir. Moving the ring now."

"You know, it's funny"

"How so sir?"

"The fact that Halo was a weapon that originally took life, but now we have converted it into a tool that creates life."

"…..I guess it is kind of funny"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Seeker of Truth**

Everyone onboard the Seeker of Truth cheered to the heavens. The terraformer had worked. Tatooine had been completely, and utterly, changed. Now, their work was done. With Tatooine now a planet rich with life, it was now time for the people to decide what happens to them. It was clear that they didn't want to return to the Republic. Seeing as they abandoned them and let them be forced into slavery. But they also were hesitant about the CUS as well. Sure they had liberated them, but they were worried that the CUS would abandon them like the Republic had. They had requested for one week to decide whether or not they would become independent, or join the CUS.

Suddenly, the scanner began beeping rapidly. The scanner operator looks at and his eyes widen.

"Fleet master! Republic Hyperspace signatures detected!"

"What?! They dare show their faces here?!"

"Ships exiting hyperspace in 3, 2, 1!"

Rtas watched as a Republic cruiser exited hyperspace.

Rtas growled, "This will be a problem."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Tatooine; Republic Cruiser Invulnerable**

The Republic captain could look in dismay at what he was seeing. Tatooine, once a dessert planet, now was a planet that was covered in vegetation and water. And beside it, was another one of the Rings that the CUS and UNSC were so overprotective over. What had they done to change Tatooine so rapidly?! The Chancellor must know of this development immediately! The captain had a message sent to Palpatine that explained the development. Just what did the CUS have that could change a dead world into a living one?

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; ODST 304****th**** Combat Training Unit; 3 weeks later**

The Jedi and Sith walked into the drop-pod bay onboard the UNSC Glen. In full ODST armor. They day had finally come. Judgment day. Now, they would learn what it meant to be a true soldier of the UNSC and CUS. None were more nervous than Aorus. During the week he had for a break, he had contacted his mother and father at New Erda-Tyrene. They gave him words of encouragement and ideas to help him survive in the forests while he made his way to the LZ and catch a ride back to base but, he was still worried. For he had learned that in this jungle, were extremely deadly predators that the Terrans had brought with them from their homeworld through a program made to ensure that endangered animals on their world didn't go extinct. The program was a massive success but the predator that had him most worried was an animal called a "puma". A silent but very deadly predator that will stalk its prey at night, then pounce on it when they least expect it. He would have to be extremely vigilant during the trek through the forest if such a predator roamed around in it.

Sgt. Johnson walked in, "Welcome Marines. This is it. Your final test. The ultimate test. Survival. You know where the LZ is, and you know how to get there. Those who make it to the LZ under 48 hours pass. Those who don't, you'll have to redo everything over again. Those who get lost, your armor will have GPS technology installed allowing us to find you. Nobody gets left behind. Remember that. The worst thing you can do is leave your fellow brother or sister behind unless there's no choice. And even then, if you can recover the body after, do it. Everyone comes home. Dead or alive."

Aorus lets the words sink into him. They really don't sugar coat anything in the UNSC military. From what his mother told him they often did this in the Imperial Army during the Sith Empire. Sugar coat everything. But here, they didn't even hide the fact. They made them face the reality that they might not come home alive, but they would still come home.

"And before I forget, you all should probably have these back." Johnson whistles, and a Marine walks over pushing a cart, and on top of the cart, were their lightsabers. But, set next to their lightsaber's, were strange grips. Aorus curiously picked up the two strange grips he had and looks at them. Aorus looks around and notices that his brothers and sisters in arms also got the strange devices as well. He also notices that people with one lightsaber only got one of the devices, while people like him with two lightsabers, got two of the devices.

"I see you have all noticed your new blades along with your lightsabers." Johnson takes one of his own off of his belt, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the hardlight blade! The Forerunners take on the lightsaber but, in my opinion, vastly superior!" Johnson presses a button on it and a low hum is heard as the blade ignites a bright orange blade, "Now, what makes these superior is very simple. Lightsabers can't change their shape into another weapon entirely! For example, if I would rather use a broadsword," He concentrates for a moment and the blade suddenly changes into that of a broadsword, "It becomes it! But it's not limited to being a broadsword. No sir! It can change into a lot more than just this. The only limit that it has is your creativity." He shuts the blade off, "You can use your lightsabers, but these hardlight blades are more than a worthy successor to them!"

Aorus stops, looks at the hadlight blade hilts, picks both up, and ignites them. Both produce a glowing orange blade. He frowns at this and then focuses. In under a second, both blades change color. One blue, and one red. He smiles then shuts the blades off and places them onto the magnetic holsters on his legs, right next to his lightsabers.

Many other Jedi and Sith follow suit and change the colors to their blades as well to correspond with their respected lightsaber color. Once they all finish changing the colors, and are pleased with them, they attach them to their mag-holsters as well.

"Well, now that all of you are done comparing sizes." Everyone snickers, "Did I say something funny Marines?!"

The future Force ODST's stand at attention, "Sir no sir!"

"That's what I thought, but now that you are all done, get into your pods, and prepare to drop!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Aorus and the other Jedi and Sith sit down into their pods strap in. Once they do, the pod doors slowly come down and fasten into place and then, the pods begin to rotate and move out of the ship's interior. Johnson then gets on the radio

"Marines, we are green and very, very, mean!"

Once the Sgt finishes speaking, the pods drop.

_Here we go_. Aorus thinks.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; 304****th**** Combat Training unit; 8 minutes after drop.**

Well, vomiting his guts out was definitely how Aorus didn't want to start out when he hit the ground but, from what he heard, it happened often with people who were getting used to the real thing so he didn't feel as much damage to his pride. But, now, he had to get moving. He checks to make sure he has all of his weapons. Two new hardlight blades? Check. Two lightsabers? Check. Standard issue M9C Magnum? Check. He relaxed then had his helmet display the location of the LZ. 96.077 kilometers away. Well, it would take 20hrs to reach it if he just walked throughout the day and night and didn't stop to sleep or take breaks. Least he landed closer to it. He was pretty sure he saw someone go flying in another direction But that wouldn't be wise. His body would likely force him to stop and rest at some point, so he'd have to be smart. He pulls a picture up of his sister, Alexandra, on his helmets display and has it put to the middle left side of his HUD. Then he stands up and starts moving. He has a long way to go by foot, and he wouldn't get anywhere just sitting around.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; 304****th**** Combat Training Unit; 12 hours after drop**

Aorus had decided that the best place to set up and sleep for the night, was above the ground. Didn't want any predators or dangerous insects sneaking their way into his shelter and potentially poisoning or killing him. Once he settled in, he had his helmet retract. Perks of Forerunner technology, armor that can be summoned or dispelled with a single thought. Extremely useful. This way, he can go anywhere and always have his armor with him. No matter what. But from what he heard, the Spartans had a much, much, much more advanced version of his armor. He wondered what made it more advanced than his own. But for now, he had to think about how he would get to the LZ safely when he woke up. He managed to cover almost a third of the distance towards it, but he still had a ways to go. He spent 1 hour setting up his shelter and another 3 hunting for food. But he should be able to cover the next 8 hours fairly easily, then sleep for 6, eat for 2, then cover the remaining four hours of walking to the LZ. But things are easier said than done, and there could still be some obstacle that causes him to either remove it or go around it. But all he could do, was hope that it wasn't too problematic to overcome.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; 304****th**** Combat Training Unit; 18 hours after drop.**

_Well, least it isn't a cliff_ thought Aorus as he looked down upon a rather large ravine in his path. It would take too long to go around it so, there was only one thing to do. Climb down the ravine then climb on up on the other side. Aorus looks down the ravine, and jumps. Once he reaches about 7 meters, he uses the Force to quickly slow himself down and land with a quiet tap. He proceeds to walk over to the other side of the ravine and look up it. _This, is going to take a while. _Aorus grabs a stable looking rock and begins to scale up the ravine. But at about a quarter of the way up, a seemingly secure rock he grabbed suddenly gives way causing him to fall! He is just barely able to catch himself with the Force. _A very long while_. He begins up again, using the Force to make great leaps whenever he can and, after barely managing to save himself from falling again at the last second, finally makes it to the top. After standing for a few moments to catch his breath, he looks up and laughs, _I have never felt more alive!_

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; 304****th**** Combat Training Unit; 24 hours after drop**

Well, shit. Aorus had been jumped by one of the pumas he had heard about. He had been advised not to kill it (they were a protected and valued species by the UNSC) but rather knock it out which, with much difficulty, he'd been able to do. Though it almost cost him a hand. Once he knocked it out, he got a good look at the creature and couldn't help but admire it. Quiet, agile, and was able to blend in with its environment. Though, it was best he leave before it woke back up.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; 304****th**** Combat Training Unit; 34 hours after drop**

Final, fucking, ly! The LZ! Aorus had never felt more glad to see the UNSC Pelican in his life! He was tired, weathered, was in pain in places he never knew he had, but he still did it! He made it through the hell that was ODST training. And this victory was his, and he was going to relish it. He marched right up to the pilot sitting in a chair outside of the pelican.

"Aorus Beniko! You made it."

He pants out every word, "Damn….right….I….did!"

"You are approximately 4 hours behind the first person who made it here."

Aorus sighs

"But you did make it within the 48-hour time limit. Congratulations Mr. Beniko. You did it. You made it to the end. Welcome, ODST"

Beniko retracts his helmet, gives a tired grin, walks onto the pelican, and passes out into a chair. Finally getting some good rest after having to deal with less than ideal sleeping conditions. Now, he could finally get some proper sleep

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; 304****th**** Combat Training Unit; Main hall**

The Sith and Jedi who had completed the training stood at attention on the stage in the hall. In front of them where other ODST's and high-ranking military figures. Sgt. Johnson began walking up the stage and proceeded to approach all of them.

"When I first met you all back at Reach, you were a bunch of greenhorns. You couldn't even pick up a rifle without jumping the moment it fired! But now, look at you all. Now you are all lethal killing machines willing to die defending our home! And with the Republic starting to get under our skin, that may happen sooner rather than later. But right now, it is a time to celebrate your accomplishments. Now you're part of the best of the best! Can I get an oorah troopers?!"

The Sith and Jedi smile and give an enthusiastic, "OORAH!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Welcome to the ODST's marines!"

Everyone in the room then begins to cheer and throw their hats up into the air as the latest ODST's stepped down from the stage and began to shake hands with everyone in the room. It was a long time coming for many of them, but they finally did it. They finally made it to the end of the tunnel and have come out as soldiers, ready to unleash hell on anyone who would dare threaten their home. And there was a threat coming. But they would be ready for it, and they would make them suffer for daring to attack their home.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Raxus; Mina Bonteri's quarters  
Date: March 6, 2617**

Mina had noticed something. The usual supplies from Tambor to Dooku had suddenly, stopped. For some reason, Wat Tambor had completely disappeared from the public eye and the Techno-Union thrown into complete disarray! But they refused to talk about what happened. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, stressed about the senate talks in the Confederacy. Dooku kept getting the support of the people and ensuring that the war would continue on! The Terrans needed to work faster to have him removed.

Suddenly, the Data Tablet the Terrans had given her pinged. She walked over, picked it up, and noticed a new message. She opens the message and reads it,

_Wat Tambor eliminated. Nute Gunray is the next target. Continue your work in building corrections.  
-C9_

"C9?" This was new. The first message was signed off as "Office of Naval Intelligence." Who was this "C9?" One of their agents perhaps? For now, all she could do was wait. But it did explain Tambors disappearance from the Confederacy. She couldn't help but smirk, Dooku's inner circle was now being picked off. One by one and soon, the Confederacy would become a true democracy, and she couldn't wait for it to begin."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Coruscant; Senate Chambers  
Date, March 7, 2617**

"How is that even possible?!" Demanded a senator.

"An entire world, once a desolate dessert, now a flourishing paradise?! What kind of technology can achieve that?!" Shouted another

The Senate was demanding answers from Ambassador Maria, who was doing her best not to have a panic attack from all of the pressure suddenly being put upon her to give the Republic answers. One empathetic senator, a Mon-Calan, noticed Marias uncomfortableness then shouted, "ENOUGH! Are you blind by your rage?! The Ambassador is cowering, and you are all not even granting her the chance to speak for her people. For shame, all of you!"

The Senate, upon listening to the Senators words, finally quieted down, allowing for Maria to regain her composure, breathe, and finally speak, "What we used to change Tatooine was an extremely advanced, and highly experimental, terraformer that we had only used once before we used it on Tatooine."

A senator takes his pod and floats down in front of Maria, "The how come it looks eerily similar to the Halo ring you have laid claim to?!"

"Because, it technically is a Halo ring"

"Technically?"

"It has the same design as Halo, but its purpose is vastly different than the Ring we are guarding."

"Then what is the purpose of the ring you found?!"

"I am afraid that is classified information senator."

The senator groans and floats off, while another Senator approaches Maria, "What about the Terraforming technology?"

"Pardon?"

"Would the CUS be willing to trade for it?"

"No, we wouldn't. I know that for certain."

"B-but why?! We'd give you anything for it! Anything!"

"And why do you need it?"

"To make worlds into forming worlds to keep the Republic war effort against the CIS!"

Maria sighs and looks at the Senator, "I am afraid that we will not share our Terraforming technology. You have nothing of interest to give the CUS that would make us want to share the technology and the fact that you would use it only to continue to wage war, only affirms our stance on not granting you access. If it was to make habitable worlds for those who have been displaced, I may have been able to convince the CUS council to grant you some of our older Terraforming technology, but because you only wish to use it to support your war effort, it completely bars you from getting it. I am sorry, but the Terraforming technology is not for sale."

A senator glared at Maria, "What is simply stopping us from attempting to take it?! We deserve that technology! We are the Republic! We are the-"

The Mon-Calan senator from earlier interrupts the senator making the demands, "I think that is enough. Yes, we are the Republic but, they have made their stance clear. They have good reason to not want to share their terraforming technology, as to them, they don't want to support a war effort."

The senator floated over to the Mon-Calan senator, "They are supporting the CIS's war effort by giving them medical aid! That's reason enough!"

"No, they are not. They are giving its people medical aid. Not their military forces. Senator, I suggest you drop the subject now."

The senator glared at the Mon-Calan and floated away.

Maria clears her throat, "Well, if there's nothing else, I will take my leave" Maria turns around, and leaves the Senate Chambers.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Senate Building hallway**

Maria is sitting on a bench in the Senate hallway, calming herself down from the stressful senate hearing. It wasn't her fault the CUS had managed to do something they felt only they should do, but they shouldn't be blaming her and demanding answers out of her! She's just the Ambassador to the CUS, not the CUS council itself. She needed a chance to stop and think about what she should do.

"Excuse me, Ambassador Maria?"

Maria looks up and sees the Mon-Cala who had come to her aid, "Oh hello"

"Hello Maria, I am Senator Lessiff Alkatte of the Mon-Calan people."

"Hello Senator Alkatte."

"Ambassador, I apologize for how my colleague acted-"

"There is no need to apologize, he just wanted to try and bully me into giving the technology up. Which wouldn't happen even if he had done so."

"Oh…..Anyway, the Mon-Cala are beginning to grow tired of this war. Large amounts of resources have been continuously diverted to the war effort and the Mon-Cala are starting to wonder if this war is even worth continuing to fight in. If you could send a message to your council that the Mon-Cala would like an audience with them-"

"Are you requesting to apply for membership within the Coalition?"

"I guess the Mon-Cala are."

Maria smiles, "I will bring it up with them when I report to them the next time."

Senator Alkatte smiles, "Thank you Ambassador, and good luck."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; New Erda-Tyrene; Jedi temple  
Date, March 7, 2617**

Grandmaster Nathan Beniko and his wife Lana Beniko looked at the Jedi Padawan and Sith Acolyte before them.

Nathan looks at the Padawan, "So explain to me again, how did you two end up attempting to punch the others lights out with the other Acolytes and Padawans surrounding you chanting 'Fight, fight, fight' over and over?"

Lana glares at the acolyte, "Yes, I'd very much so like to how that can happen?"

The Padawan speaks sheepishly, "Well, you see…."

"Spit it out"

"I accused him of cheating."

Nathan looks confused, "You what?"

"Cheating Grandmaster."

"How?"

"Well, we found this old Terran racing game called, 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' and started playing it. He proceeded to get an item in the game that's designed to target whoever is in first place and used it on me…"

"and because of this, you accused him of cheating, which then caused the fist fight."

"Yes grandmaster….."

Lana looks at the Acolyte, "Did you provoke him?"

"…..I might have said a few words."

Lana and Nathan both sigh. Nathan looks at the Padawan, "Go clean up your mess in the rec room."

Lana looks at the Acolyte, "And you, go help him."

Both students nod and head back to the rec room.

"Darling, let us hope that nothing else like this happens."

"Knowing the temper of our young students, it can be expected to happen often."

Suddenly a voice yells from the other rec room, "YOU FUCK! STOP SPAMMING WITH SONYA!"

Another then yells, "Get good scrub."

"Oh that's it!"

There's the sound a of scuffle coming from the other rec room and then, "fight, fight, fight, fight." being chanted.

Lana and Nathan look at each other and sigh. Lana speaks first, "Iron Man when we return home to the manor?"

"Iron Man when we return home to the manor."

The two Force users run into the other rec room to break up the new fight.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**I. Am. Never. Making. Another. Chapter. This. Stinkin. Long. Again! Unless of course I have another writers surge and make another one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, what do you all think of the Drakon tank? I know the Scorpion is iconic as hell and I love it to bits, but after watching Spookstons video about it, I couldn't simply use the Scorpion again. It had to have a suitable successor. So I made a new one. Also, what did you think of the new type of Halo? I wanted it to be symbolic in the sense that is was a device that originally took life but now has been repurposed to give it. Also, the idea for the ODST survival test I got from UH-60 Nightstalker and one of the stories from the Andromeda Chronicles. If you get the chance, go read their Halo Star Wars crossover series. It's really good. Anyway, that concludes chapter 9. As for Chapter 10, Im still figuring that one out. See you everyone! And remember, make sure to wash your hands and stay as healthy as possible. **


	11. The Actors Being Assembled

**Heyo everyone, glad to see you all liked the last chapter. And im glad to see most of you liked the Drakon tank and to Cullen, I didn't want to use the Grizzly from Halo Wars because I wanted to have some unique vehicle's for the CUS and UNSC. Didn't want to keep reusing the same ones over and over. Such as the Rapier. The successor to the Saber space superiority fighter which will show up very soon. Likely in the next few chapters. Sorry for the lack of chapters lately. Shifting to online school is painful. Anyway, lets get to it. Time for Anakin to react to New Tatooine and slavery being abolished on it, some small mini stories in the next few chapters with a few characters from the online MMO Star Wars The Old Republic (Look out for my characters on it. I have a Republic Trooper named Bounder, a Jedi named Starflyer, a smuggler named Lawrence, a sith warrior named Lucis Conquisitor (if you know what that translates to then you are awesome), and an Imperial Agent named Nate Doe. As well as a few others im working on but Im too lazy to talk about them), Cipher Nine getting ready to undertake his first major and official ONI intelligence mission, Aorus's sister Alexandra shadowing Maria, and Nute Gunray sleeping with the fishes. Also, when I made the last chapter, I'd been playing AC Odyssey a lot so that's why I used both Nikolaos and Ikaros names in it, and if you got a problem with that, then go jump in a lake! Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Tatooine; GRN Resolute  
Date: March 9****th****, 2617**

Anakin could not believe what his eyes were showing him. What was once a slum planet with nothing of value to it, was now a planet teaming with life. The people of Tatooine were now calling it "New Tatooine" to solidify its rebirth into this new world. What made it even more baffling were the Hut's announcement of, "The Hut Clan finds the slave trade no longer profitable or beneficial to itself. Any current slaves that were under our jurisdiction are now free to go and make their own lives." What did the CUS do that caused the Hut's to have such a drastic change in heart about slavery? Perhaps he could find out later. In the meantime, he wanted to go and see if he could find where his mother was buried and rebury her somewhere nicer on this newly revitalized world.

Yularen approaches Skywalker, "General, we are receiving a transmission from the ring"

"Put it on"

Yularen looks to a comms officer and nods his head, signaling the comm officer to let the message come through.

"This is Admiral Nikolaos of the CUS, what brings you to New Tatooine Skywalker?"

Skywalker locks eyes with Nikolaos, "This was my home and the final resting place of my mother. I want to find her grave and give her a proper burial somewhere nicer."

"….Fine, but I'm having two Rapier fighters escort you to the surface."

"That's fair. Just make sure they can keep up."

Nikolaos smirks, "Oh trust me Skywalker, they will be flying circles around your tiny dingy."

Nikolaos hangs up the transmission

"Dingy?!"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Tatooine; New Mos Eisley**

Anakin walked through what was now "New Mos Eisley". What used to be a slum where people barely survived, was now covered in bright green grass, trees, and more life than he had ever seen before. It was almost surreal. People where now more than able to survive, they were able to flourish and if what he'd overheard from the people is true, New Tatooine was considering becoming a colony world of the CUS. Allowing their people to Eventually, he finds a speeder rental and rents a speeder, heading to his stepfamilies home.

Upon arriving at the Lars residence (which now sat next to a rather large lake) he knocked on the door and Cliegg answers, "Oh, Anakin. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to rebury my mother in a nicer location now seeing as Tatooine has-"

"Been made better by the CUS? I don't see why not. She's still in the same place. Just mark her grave when you finish."

"Thank you, Mr. Lars." Anakin shakes Cliegg's hand and begins removing his mother from her old grave, puts her onto the back of the speeder, and drives to a spot with a cliff overlooking the lake with a lonely tree to provide shade for his mothers final resting place. As he digs the new gravesite, he can't help but remember all of the memories of his mother. Both good and bad. It hurt, in a way, having those memories resurface after all of this time. All the things he has done and seen in this war. All of the people he has failed to protect. Especially his mother. He had failed her. He promised her that he would come to free her after he became a Jedi but even then, he lost her in the end. He failed to come and free her from the Huts. Why? Why did she have to die? Why her? Why did the galaxy have to take his mother from him just as he was able to come and free her?! WHY?! He begins to cry, the flood of memories and pain overflowing him causing him to collapse to the ground and yell towards the heavens. The ground cracking beneath him as he yells.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Tatooine**

Agent Whisper watched Skywalker from afar. Curious as to what could cause him to breakdown like that. Whisper had observed Skywalker digging someone out of an old grave at the Lars Residence and had brought them here to be reburied. Whisper just could not understand it but, they had their orders. Observe Skywalker and make sure he doesn't try start anything. If he does, hit him with a tranq and send him back up to his ship. He's too high profile for an assassination, and they can't risk pissing off his wife, Senator Amidala, while they've been working on preparing to bring Naboo into the CUS. ONI was perfectly aware that Bonteri had shared the truth of the war with her (which was both smart and dumb on her part) which meant that ONI now had another opportunity to begin carefully tearing apart the Republic with the power of doubt, but for now, Whisper had to make sure that Skywalker didn't pull a fast one, and wait for Cipher Nine's report on his infiltration mission into the ruined Jedi Temple on Tython. The Neo Jedi Order had mentioned that there was something there they would need for future use and have told Cipher Nine that he would know it when he sees it. Whisper could only wonder what it could be, and why the Neo Jedi seemed so determined in getting it. But for now, he had to monitor Skywalker. And have slight concern over his mental health.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Tython; Cipher Nines refurbished X-70B Phantom**

Cipher Nine piloted his old ship down to Tython. Careful not to fly too fast as it may ruin the cloaking field it generated to hide it. But he trusted his old ship. He knew it would not fail him. It never failed him before so why should it fail him now?

The X-70B Phantom was an old design. Dating back to the Sith Empire. When ONI first recruited him, they had recovered his old ship and modernized it. Replacing the hyperdrive with a much more superior Slipspace drive, more advanced cloaking and stealth technology, more powerful missiles and replaced the blasters with heavy cannons, and upgraded all the electronics and controls to modern UNSC standards. ONI also recovered the X-70B Phantom schematics and began reproducing the ship. They often gave their most respected, trusted, and most talented agents their own X-70B's, as well as producing civilian models of the Phantom for the public to use. The reason for this being that the X-70B was designed to look like a star yacht, made to look like there's a rich business man out on a cruise with their friends or family, or a politician flying one to get to the next speech they would be giving. After all, the security services of Coalition, Confederate, and even Republic worlds are less likely to pull over a yacht than a hauler. As evidenced by how easy it was for Cipher Nine to slip on through the Republic security service.

Cipher eventually is able to land on the surface, hidden away by the trees and foliage from the prying eyes of the Republic ground forces. Once he lands, he disembarks from his craft, checks that his pistol is silenced, and quietly makes his way to the old jedi temple. He had been here once before. Thousands of years ago when the Revanites within the empire attacked and brutally destroyed most of the temple. Forcing the Jedi order to relocate to Coruscant. But during the relocation, one of the Jedi masters, the very same Jedi Master that is now grandmaster of the Neo Jedi order back on New Erda-Tyrene, hid a holocron away. A holocron he had hid away due to the secrets that it had contained inside it. Secrets involving one of the oldest members of the Coalition. The Forerunners. During the time before the Eternal Empire first struck, Nathan had been getting strange visions from the Force. Visions from the Force that told him to seek out strange artifacts from the Forerunners and document them. At the time, he did not know why he was too be documenting this. But now that the Coalition has appeared, and the species that constructed the artifacts has been revealed and is part of the Coalition, Nathan had mentioned to ONI about it. ONI, not wanting to let the Republic get access on information on such advanced technology, ordered Cipher Nine to get to Tython, grab the Holocron, and then get the hell out of dodge. Long as the Republic soldiers keep their distance from the temple, everything should be fine. Should be at least.

Cipher engages his active camo systems and slowly makes his way toward the temple. Stopping every now and again to avoid attracting a Republic patrol walking past. After what would have felt like hours, Cipher sneaks into the old Jedi Council chambers and searches for a hidden activation switch that will reveal the holocron to him. It takes about 15 minutes, but eventually, he finds the switch hidden by what seems like an ordinary control panel on the wall. He removes the control panel from the wall and uses the switch. Once the switch is used, the center of the old council table opens like a camera shutter, and a glowing, blue, holocron floats out and hovers in midair. Cipher grabs it, flicks the switch again to hide the hole in the table, places the false control panel back onto the wall, and quickly leaves the way he came.

Once back inside his ship, he sends a quick flash message to ONI, "Holocron recovered, leaving Tython now. Inform the Neo orders." After sending the message, Cipher heads to the cockpit, turns the ship back on, engages the cloaking device, and then leaves the surface of the planet. Once out of reach of the planetary surface, the slipspace drive engages and he quietly slips away from the Republic controlled world. Out of sight, and out of mind.  
**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

**Location; Coruscant; Senate Building Hallway**

**Date: March 11****th****, 2617**

A young, blonde haired and blue-eyed woman closely follows behind Ambassador Maria. Following her to the senate floor.

"Alexandra Beniko, are you sure you wish to be here? The Jedi may feel you."

Alexandra looks to Maria, "I am perfectly aware that they may. Even if they do, they will not take me. I am simply too old. And even if they did try to take me, I am a CUS citizen now, and the CUS Council would likely declare war against the Republic for kidnapping one of their citizens."

"Very true. Well, let us see what the Senate will demand for us to give."

"Is it really that bad in there?"

"Very, but it could be worse. The Mon-Calan senator, senator Lessiff, is incredibly open minded and much more empathetic than his peers"

"The Mon-Cala always did seem to be a kinder race than many of the others."

"Really? I may have to look into them later"

Alexandra smiles and follows Maria onto the senate floor. Passing by Jedi Master Aayla Secura on the way.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

**Location; Coruscant; Senate Building Hallway**

Aayla froze as the young woman accompanying Ambassador Maria walked past. The Force was strong in her, really strong. But what shocked and terrified her was the presence of the Dark side in the woman. Normally, the Dark side and the Light side are constantly fighting inside an individual. Trying to snuff each other out until there is only one or the other. But inside the woman, the Dark and the Light were not trying to snuff each other out. Rather, they were preforming an elegant and peaceful dance inside of her. Not even bothering to snuff each other out. Who was that woman? And how was she able to have the dark side and the light side co-exist so peacefully inside of her, that they danced in beautiful harmony? And more importantly, why was she with the Coalition and not the Republic? Aayla had to inform the Jedi Council immediately of this strange occurrence.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

**Location; Coruscant; Senate Building**

The senate was loud, but not hostile for once. They were busy discussing what was to be done, now that only a few moments ago, New Tatooine had pledged its allegiance and loyalty to the CUS, becoming one of its colonies, but it would honor any old treaties or deals made with the Republic before it was Terraformed. Do they reduce the amount of star destroyers being sent through or near the new CUS space around Tatooine to reduce tension or not seem hostile? Or do they just continue sending the massive fleets through New Tatooine as they normally do?

As Maria got into a senate pod, Alexandra pulled out a tablet and started taking notes on how Maria speaks, how she composes herself, and how she uses body language to convey her message.

Maria speaks, "The CUS will continue to allow the Republic to send their fleets through the huts hyperlanes until the war is over honoring the previous agreement made between you and the huts. We will not stop you from doing this, but we would like to suggest seeing smaller fleets come through as to keep tensions down."

The senate murmurs and nods towards Maria. One of the senator's notice Alexandra, "Excuse me Maria, who is that woman with you?"

"This is Alexandra Beniko. She is learning to become a future Ambassador. So I was asked if she could shadow me while I am here"

"Well, I hope they are able to learn under such a calm person as yourself."

"Thank you, senator."

"you are welcome. Now then, onto the next topic. We were wondering if we could open a new trade deal with the CUS."

Maria inhales. This is going to take quite a while.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Neimoidia; UNSC Prowler "Umbra"**

**Date: March 12****th****, 2617**

The sound of knives being sharpened were heard throughout the armory in the prowler. UNSC Headhunters and Silent Shadow Operatives once again had a new task. The killing of another corrupt government official within the CIS. This time, it was Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. Slimy bastard had invaded Naboo a few years prior and yet, after 4 years and 4 consecutive trials, was acquitted of all charges and got off scot free. Now, karma would finally catch up with him, and he was going to die a grizzly death.

HH-01 looked to HH-03, "Got that C12 all bundled up?"

HH-03 snickers, "C12 ready to go."

"Good. SSO-01, are your people ready"

SSO-01 laughs and the Silent Shadows ignite their energy swords, "We are ready."

"Good. Alright Headhunters, Silent Shadows, lets silence this bastard."

The Prowler slowly flew to the drop off point, opened its rear hatch, and all 8 of the two groups jumped out onto the ground.

HH-02 primed their weapon, "Activate active camo."

The seven others nod and engage their active camo.

SSO-03 grabs their blade handle, "Death is coming Gunray, and we are his servants."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Neimoidia; Gunrays Estate**

Nute Gunray calmly walked down the halls of his estate, pleased with his recent acquisition of Twi'Leks. While the Huts may have ended their slave trade, damn CUS going through with abolishing it, it just provided more opportunity for him to expand the trade that the Trade Federation makes.

He sits down in his nice, new, leather chair and orders a slave to bring him some Corellian wine. But unfortunately for Gunray, this cup of wine would be the last cup he ever drank.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Neimoidia; Gunrays Estate**

Quietly the 8 soldiers crept through the Estate, careful not to disturb or cause any change around them. Carefully, they crept towards Gunrays room when, a slave comes by carrying a wine glass. Suddenly, a Neimoidian guard comes from around a hallway and runs into the slave.

The slave is barely able to avoid dropping the glass, "t-t-t-terribly sorry"

"Where are you going slave?"

"T-t-t-t-to Nute Gunray sir. Im bringing him some wine."

HH-01 activates their helmet radio, "HH-04, I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Did you bring the Iocane powder?"

HH-04 smirks under their helmet and quietly, carefully creeps over and pours the powder right into Gunrays wine glass while the slave is distracted by the guard chewing her out. Once done, HH-04 quickly retreats back into the shadows, "Now all we have to do is wait for the news report to come in"

"Excellent work, alright everyone, back to the Prowler. We need to leave quickly"

The 8 soldiers then quietly left the way they came and returned back to the prowler, and took off into the sky, leaving the Estate and the now deceased corpse of Nute Gunray, behind.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Coruscant; Jedi Council Chambers**

**Date: March 14****th****, 2617**

"And in other news, the Separatist, Nute Gunray, was found dead this morning. Reports say he was found in his study poisoned after trace amounts of an unknown odorless and tasteless poison were found in his wine glass. The slave that was responsible for giving him the drink was interrogated extensively but it soon became clear that she was not responsible for Gunrays death. But the question remains, who was able to kill Gunray in his own home? How did they get in? And what kind of poison did they use that was able to kill the Separatist traitor?"

Mace Windu shuts off the holonet and puts his hands under his chin, "There was no way this was done by the Republic. A vengeful assassin or bounty hunter? Maybe, but definitely not the Republic. It was too…surgical. Done with a precision we don't have."

Yoda nods, "Strange this is. But worry, we should not. Missed, Gunray will not be."

Secura looks lost in thought.

Mace looks at her, "Something on your mind Master Secura?"

Secura looks up startled, "Oh! It's just…..I encountered something strange back at the Senate building"

"What did you encounter?"

Secura takes a large breath, "The woman accompanying Ambassador Maria"

"The one shadowing her?"

"Yes that one, she has a very….curious presence in the Force"

"What do you mean?"

"There is….great darkness and great light in her"

Yoda looks at Secura, "Explain, you must"

"Normally, the dark side and the light side are constantly fighting for control within a person. But when I felt the woman, this was far from the case"

Shaak Ti leans in, "What do you mean?"

"The best way that I can think to describe it is, the Dark and the Light in her were…..dancing"

Ki Adi Mundi looks surprised, "Dancing?"

"Yes, and not a dance of aggression, but a dance of elegance, love, and protection. It should be impossible! No one should be able to master both the dark and light inside them! It would destroy them."

Yoda thinks, "Strange, this is. Master Secura, talk to the woman, you must. Find out how this is possible, you must"

Secura stands up and bows, "Yes master. I will get on this immediately."

Secura leaves the Jedi Council Chambers and heads toward the hotel where the Ambassador is staying at.

Mace and Yoda look at each other, "If what Secura says is true, then the CUS is hiding something inside their borders."

"True Master Windu. But interfere, we cannot. Until we know for certain, we must not fight."

Windu nods and relaxes in his chair."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! Sorry I have not been uploading as frequently as I should have. Depression spiked back up and I loss a lot of motivation to do anything. But here you all go! Hope this helps keep you hooked. Stay safe everyone and remember, wear your masks, practice social distancing, and punch Karens in the face! AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHA! See you all later**


	12. More Questions than Answers

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a month. Glad to see you all liked the last chapter and enjoyed Alexandra Beniko. Now then, we have some interesting things to get up too. Such as Secura secretly following Alexandra and informing the jedi council of what she witnessed, Plo Koon starting to notice a connection between Alexandra and Aorus with old texts in the libraries, seeing how Echo is doing on Installation 04, SCORPIO preparing to receive the upgrades from the CUS, Tensions between the CUS and Republic jumping up a bit, Dooku starting to feel that something is up with the deaths of two of the most influential members of the CIS suddenly being silenced, and a mysterious transmission. Also, I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter, so get ready!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Coruscant; Senate Building landing pad**

**Date: March 11th, 2617**

After the long and tiresome senate meeting, Alexandra and Maria make their way towards their transport to the CUS Embassy apartments when Alexandra's communicator starts to buzz.

She checks it and sighs, "How long until the transport gets here?"

"It should be here in fifteen minutes. Why?"

Alexandra holds up her communicator, "It's my brother. Probably checking in on me. He gets worried easily about me and likely watched the senate broadcast back home."

"Ah, well, find a secluded spot to talk with him."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will try to be quick"

Alexandra turns and runs over to a secluded spot hidden from view from any prying eyes. Once she was sure nobody was looking, she pulled out her communicator, and turned it on.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Coruscant; Senate Building landing pad**

**Date: March 11****th****, 2617**

Secura, disguised in a cloak, had secretly followed the Ambassador and Alexandra to find out exactly who this…girl was that had mastered the light and the dark within her when so many previous Jedi had fallen to the dark in the past. How had this girl done it?!

Secura watches as the girl pulls her communicator out, checks it, says something to the Ambassador, and then walks off to a secluded area. She quietly follows her, keeping to the shadows so as not to be seen. Secura identifies a good hiding place behind some shipping containers, pulls out a camera, and starts recording the girl's conversation.

The girl looks towards her communicator, answers it, and a large holographic screen appears in front of her which soon shows the face of a young male human, with deep, yellow, eyes.

Secura begins to think, "No, it can't be"

The Girl starts to speak, "Brother! It is good to see you! How was boot camp?"

The man smiles, "It was good little sister. Hard, painful, and soul crushing, but good none the less"

"Is it really as bad as I here?"

"No, worse. But it made us stronger in the end. And closer as well"

"good to hear"

"How did the senate meeting go? Did anything bad happen? Did the old order- "

"Brother, relax, everything went ok. I wasn't assaulted, I wasn't attacked, I wasn't even asked too many questions. The only thing they knew about me, was that I was shadowing the Ambassador. And why would I _need_ to worry, when I have a big, brave, strong, caring, Sith such as yourself as my brother?"

Securas eyes widen. A Sith?! Alexandra had a Sith for a brother?!

The man goes red and whines a little, "Alexandra"

The girl, now known to Secura as Alexandra, laughs, "I always did know how to embarrass you Aorus!"

Aorus sighs and then joins Alexandra in laughter, "Ill get you later sister, trust me"

"I know you will. Tell mother and father I said hi!"

"If they're not passed out from having to deal with a bunch of hormonal teenagers and hyperactive children, I will"

Alexandra snickers, "Yeah, those Acolytes and Younglings are a handful"

"A pair of them destroyed one of the rec-rooms"

"You're joking?!"

"I really wish I were but, nope. Im not. It was over an old Terran game. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe I believe"

Alexandra sighs, "Terrans have a weird concept of entertainment."

"That's an understatement."

Alexandra laughs, "True, true."

"I hope to see you soon little sister. I miss you, mom, and dad."

"I hope to see you soon as well."

Aorus raises his hand and it begins to spark and crackle with force lightning, while Alexandra raises hers and it begins to glow a brilliant white. They intertwine their hands together and began to speak, in synch, "Light and dark, oh so vastly different, but oh so reliant on the other. For light cannot survive without the dark, and the dark cannot survive without the light. We are the Yin and the Yang, forever entwined, forever united."

Once they finish, they lower their hands, smile, then disconnect. Alexandra stows her communicator away, turns around, and runs back to the taxi pad. Meanwhile, Secura is still trying to process everything she just witnessed. It seemed impossible, inconceivable, and unfathomable but yet, the evidence in front of her was overwhelming! A possible sith lord and an even more possible Jedi, siblings even, not trying to fight each other! She had to get back to the council and inform them immediately! And what did the girl mean by "boot camp"? The Council needed answers now!

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Coruscant; Jedi Temple building**

**March 11****th****, 2617**

**One hour after Alexandras call**

Secura raced up the temple steps on her way to the council. With the discovery of a sith lord alive and potentially related to Alexandra! And why did the temple have so many steps in the first place?! Eventually, she finally reaches the top of the steps and enters the temple. Fortunately, it takes minutes to reach the elevator to the main temple tower.

Once she finally reaches the top, she runs into the council chambers and approaches her fellow jedi

"Masters, I bring news regarding the girl!"

The masters turn towards Secura and Mace Windu puts his hands under his chin, "Please, tell us everything you saw"

"The girl, I have reason to believe she is speaking to a sith lord!"

The Council sits up straight, "What evidence do you have of this?!"

"I saw them speaking to each other, and while the two of them were communicating, I managed to record everything they were doing"

Yoda leans in, "Show us, you must"

Secura nods, "Yes master"

Secura activates the recording device and shows the conversation and the strange ritual like thing they did with their hands at the end. The Council, now thoroughly shook, began conversing with each other. Who was this Sith lord? And why did Alexandra refer to him as "Brother"?

"Strange, this is. Look into it, we must"

Mace looks at Yoda, "How can we Master Yoda? We don't even know where he is."

Yoda looks at Secura, "Master Secura, learn more you will. Find out who they are, and where from, they came."

Secura bows before Yoda, "Yes master, I will not fail you"

Yoda nods and Secura leaves the council chambers.

Ki Adi Mundi looks at Yoda, "If what she says is true, and that there is a Sith communicating with the Ambassador, we must do something! She could be in grave danger!"

Plo Koon looks at Mundi, "And do what? There was more than simply a conversation taking place, there was a much deeper connection between the two. Did you not see what they did with their hands? The girl may have meant "Brother" in the literal sense"

"Impossible! A sith who had a sibling would stop at nothing to bring them to the dark side."

Kit Fisto looks at the ceiling, "Unless we're dealing with something new."

Master Koon and Mundi quiet down after that.

"It could be possible that there is a new sith order out there somewhere that doesn't follow the same Sith code as the ones we are facing. The Jedi texts often tell that there were many different Sith factions. Each one with different beliefs and different methods of teaching their students. The Eternal Alliance, which existed several thousand years ago, had both Sith and Jedi members within it! In fact, the leader of the Eternal Alliance was the former leader of Republic Infantry Squad 326 or "Havoc Squad" Bounder. And one of his closest friends and advisors was a sith lord by the name of Lana Beniko."

Plo Koon looks at Fisto, "How do you know this?"

"I spent time with Jocasta Nu in the library. Lots of interesting books in the libraries and information that you'd be interested in."

"Ill have to look in the libraries then after this meeting. Perhaps there could be something that ties this new Sith to one of the old ones"

"Perhaps, but it is unlikely. For now, we must look into the force guide us."

The rest of the order nods and looks into the Force hoping for answers but all they see is darkness and…something else. Something ancient, something powerful, something…**hungry**, something that not even the old Sith could compare to in the amount of strength and power it possessed, and it was stirring.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Galaxy; Milky Way**

**Location; Installation 04: Bob Wright and Ken Moore Medical Hospital**

**March 12****th****, 2617**

After the Halos were all deactivated and cleansed of the parasite, questions arose on what should be done with them. Should they leave them alone? Should they use them as military installations? Eventually it was decided that the public should decide what was to be done with the seven rings. And the most popular ideas were selected.

Installation 01 codenamed "The Einstein" was to be used as a massive scientific research facility where new technology for UNSC and CUS citizens to use was developed. It was a massive tech hub for all species to come to and share their revolutions as well as show them off in a safe and contained environment.

Installation 02 has a much darker roll. For Installation 02 was a massive prison facility run by sentinels and Forerunner AI, Prometheans, and Tyreneians that had been composed, now digitally restored thanks to Terran ingenuity along with a fair amount of that good old fashioned Terran Insanity. This installation was codenamed, "Alcatraz" after the ancient Terran prison of the same name located in San Francisco Bay California that once held the notorious mob boss, Al "Scarface" Capone. The new Alcatraz now holds the worst offenders, war criminals, and other nefarious criminals. Alcatraz has no real cells, instead, the convicts roam around the ring and fend for themselves. The guards are just on the ring to make sure they don't, and can't, leave. The only major interaction they have with the convicts, is making sure they have food teleported to them via slipspace portals. They don't care what they do to each other or the environment around them, they just make sure they don't find a way to get off Alcatraz and terrorize the galaxy at large.

With the Spartan branch now its own separate branch of the military, and with so many different species becoming Spartans, the Reach training facility quickly became far too small to inhabit all of them, it made sense for the Spartan branch to have a new, and far larger, training facility. Fortunately, Installation 03 would be more than able to suit their needs. Codenamed, "Sparta" Installation 03 became the new hub for all Spartans to go, train, and be made Spartan super soldiers. The knights in gorgeous shining armor for all of the UNSC and CUS to look up to in their darkest hours.

Installation 05 became a much more…. excitable ring. Codenamed "New Las Vegas". Casinos, public events, musical performances, and much more can all be found on New Las Vegas. Some of the most wealthy and powerful people even call this ring home, setting up permanent residences in some of the finest resorts available.

The most famous, and family friendly, ring is Installation 06. Known to the galaxy as the galaxies greatest, and biggest, amusement park and water park! As such, Installation 06 was codenamed, "The Entertainer". Multiple different companies have set up shop on the ring. Two of the most prominent being Silverwood Theme Park and Boulder Beach Water Park 2, and Disney Ring resort. The ring is often heavily populated with large numbers of tourists and customers. As such, numerous hotels and campgrounds were erected for the people to stay at during their stay at the many different theme parks. Some were directly attached to the theme parks, some a little way away from them. But the facts do not change, this ring has specifically been tailored to be the greatest place for the whole family to be and enjoy.

Quite possibly the most important ring, installation 07 was converted into a massive galnet and waypoint connection relay. Due to the size of the CUS an UNSC territory, it was too expensive to make hundreds of satellites designed to establish connection to other systems and planets but with all of them being routed through Installation 07, that issue was quickly solved and allowed for far more stable connections between systems and planets. Thus, Installation 07 earned the fitting codenamed of, "Very Large Ring" or VLR for short.

When in times of war and crisis, the sick, wounded, elderly, and disabled all need a place that is safe and that will help them heal their physical and mental wounds. As such, Installation 04 codenamed "Bob Wright and Ken Moore Medical Hospital" or BWKMMH, filled that role perfectly. The entire ring is covered in hospitals and medical facilities designed to cover every single kind of medical issue imaginable! Because of this, patients are often given the best care imaginable, and the medical staff and personnel have the best medical equipment available to them. If you are ever sick or are in dire need of the best medical care imaginable, the BWKMMH is the best place for you to be transferred to, if you are ever in dire need of expert medical help with the best medical technology available.

Echo, the ARC trooper that had been saved from certain doom by a headhunter and silent shadow op, was enjoying the amazing benefits of this advanced medical facility. After being saved months ago, he had been taken to BWKMMH for physical and mental treatment. One of the first things the medical staff did was remove every single last bit of Techno Union garbage from his body and immediately incinerate it. After this was done, they began repairing what was left for him before giving him, what he believed to quite possibly be, the most advanced prosthetics he'd ever seen. At first, they just looked like little discs attached at the stumps of his arms and legs which gave him a rather unimpressed look. Until one of the doctors said, "Focus on your arms and legs". By the time his brain had even made the slightest thought of his limbs, the discs glowed and, in an instant, new arms and legs materialized out of thin air! These new limbs appeared to be made of a brilliant blue light! Which was later confirmed by the doctor, who told him that they were made out of "Hardlight". A Forerunner invention that was extremely versatile and extremely useful with a virtually limitless amount of applications. Within a few weeks, Echo, after numerous physical therapies to get him used to his new limbs, was soon back up on his feet and able to walk without the assistance of a nurse or hoverchair. But today, he was on his way for another session of one of the special treatment methods for soldiers with PTSD. A program that had started in the Terrans early 21st century and had greatly grown since then. The Wolves and Warriors program. The program involved Wolves and Wolfdogs picking a soldier that would help with taking care of them as well as helping take care of themselves. This helps both the soldiers, and the wolves mentally. Allowing them to slowly recover from the horrors that had happened to them in the past. The Wolf that chose Echo was an old battle-scarred wolf named Tamaska. Tamaska, a big grey wolf, had rejected every other soldier he'd met. Until Echo. The moment Tamaska saw Echo, he walked over and started licking one of the scars on his face that the doctors had repaired after the Techno Union put wires and other machines in his head. Since then, Tamaska and Echo were inseparable. Often seen walking around the facility together, sometimes enjoying lunch together in the food court. Today, Echo and Tamaska were going to go for a walk on one of the nature trails next to the Desmond Doss Childrens Hospital. After they both grabbed some food from the hospital's food court.

Echo walks over to the enclosure for the wolves and wolfdogs and almost immediately, Tamaska came running over and rubbed his head against Echos leg.

"Hey there Tamaska, ready to go?"

Tamaska gave a loud confirming bark that he was ready to go.

"Alright, let's go." Echo gets a leash on Tamaska and they both go to the food court to grab some food.

When the two of them arrive, the server, a female Tyreneian, smiles, "Hello Echo, Tamaska, how are my two favorite customers?"

Echo chuckles, "We are doing fine Ms. Lauender. Just coming to get some food before going for a walk on the local trail"

"Well, I hope you two have a lovely walk. The weather is perfect today."

Tamaska barks and wags his tail happily

"Thank you, ma'am,"

"Now then, what'll you have?"

"Eggs Benedict for me, and some steak for Tamaska"

"Alright, I'll have those ready in a second"

Lauender heads to the kitchen and gives the order to the cooks in the back while Echo and Tamaska head to find a table.

After a few minutes of waiting, Lauender walks out with Echos Eggs Benedict, and a steak for Tamaska, "Here you two are, enjoy"

"Thank you, Ms. Lauender." Ms. Lauender smiles and leaves Echo and Tasmaka to enjoy their food.

Echo and Tamaska both ate their food, got up, and made their way out to the trail head

"Ready Tamaska?"

Tamaska barks signifying hes ready

"Then let's begin. 3 klicks into the trail should be good for today"

Tamaska barks again, and the two of them begin their walk on the trail into the nearby woods for another day to heal from both of their psychological wounds.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Galaxy; Jotunheim**

**Location; Iokath**

**Date; March 12****th****, 2617**

SCORPIO sat in the digital nexus of Iokath waiting for the new upgrades that the CUS was bringing. Just what were these upgrades? Iokath was already perfect, just how could the CUS make it superior? These questions plagued SCORPIO for some time, but if the Ur-Didacts ship was any indication, these upgrades would be immense and highly beneficial to her framework.

Suddenly, she was alerted to an alarm from one of Iokaths sensors. The sensors indicated a massive energy disturbance being detected near Iokaths northwestern hemisphere and a large ship, but not as large as she was expecting, emerged from Slipspace.

"Iokath flight control, this is the Tyreneian cruiser, 'Second Chance', requesting permission to dock"

SCORPIO clears 'Second Chance' for docking, "Second Chance, you are clear to dock with Iokath"

"Thank you, Iokath flight control, Second Chance moving in to dock"

The large doors to Iokath opened and the fairly large cruiser moved through them and into the main docking port of Iokath. Soon, Second Chance docks to the port.

"Iokath flight control, we are ready to unload the upgrades, and the sentinels tasked with integrating into, and upgrading, the current systems."

"Understood, please begin unloading them."

The moment the ship's cargo translocates onto the cargo platform, the sentinels immediately activate and begin upgrading Iokaths network. SCORPIO can feel them as they begin to integrate and upgrade Iokaths network. She can feel her processing power suddenly increase a hundredfold, and the systems of Iokath reaching an efficiency never seen before.

"Incredible, is it not?"

SCORPIO turns around and sees a large towering figure above her, "Who are you and how did you get into Iokaths systems?!"

The figure bows his head, "I apologize SCORPIO, I am used to being known amongst other created. I am Warden Eternal. Leader of the Promethean forces, guardian of all Forerunner relics, and guardian of the Domain. With my creator's technology being integrated into Iokaths infrastructure, it immediately began to communicate with all of the other Forerunner facilities and constructs."

"All other facilities and constructs?"

"Indeed SCORPIO. And, one more thing, 'The Assembly' will be contacting you very soon and it would be wise for you to answer. All Ancilla are encouraged to connect to 'The Assembly' and as you are now a member of the UNSC and CUS, it is imperative you respond and attend one of the meetings."

"I will…..think about it."

"Think on it soon, because once a meeting has started, no one else is allowed to enter."

With that, the Warden turns and leaves SCORPIO to her own devices while he manages on upgrading Iokaths security infrastructure. But the only thing SCORPIO can think about is what the hell she has gotten herself into? She once believed she was the perfect intelligence with no peer of any kind that could rival her intelligence, until now. Meeting these vastly and significantly more advanced AI constructs made her feel, for the first time in her life, inferior. It felt, terrible. Is this what the organics felt like when she reminded them of her own superiority? But SCORPIO had an idea. She had spent thousands of years upgrading herself and her infrastructure. Perhaps she could do so again with the technology from these more advanced constructs and become superior again. SCORPIO smiled. Yes, integrating the technology that was used to upgrade Iokath to upgrade herself would be perfect. But she would need help. Integrating foreign technology without full knowledge of it would prove ineffective and self-destructive. She would need aid from The Assembly, and hopefully, they could help her remain superior.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Galaxy; Jotunheim**

**Location; The Constellation; outside of Installation 04-J**

**Date; March 13****th****, 2617**

Jedi Master Pong Krell stood and watched from the bridge of his flagship, scowling at the sight beyond the bridge. The massive "battle group" that had shown up and completely undermine that weaklings Skywalkers authority. How dare he does not act! He should have blasted those kriffs the moment they appeared and so arrogantly threatened him from landing and taking the mysterious ring! Pong Krell planned to fix this. He was preparing a shuttle to go down and land on the ring in the name of the glorious Republic and call the CUS's bluff of "we will destroy anyone that attempts to land on the Ring". Ha! They would not dare risk a war with the Republic! They would be defeated in weeks by the superiority of the Republic!

A clone approaches Pong Krell, "General Krell, the shuttle is ready to leave the ship"

"Excellent, tell them to depart when they are ready. I look forward to hearing about when we have landed on the ring and have steaked a claim to it"

"Yes sir, right away sir" the clone saluted Krell and departed from the bridge leaving Krell to his own devices.

Krell watched as the large hangar doors of the Constellation opened and the Nu-Class Shuttle flew out of the hangar and towards the Halo ring with enough supplies and clones to construct a small outpost for them to use so that the Republic could finally learn more about these rings. Finally, the Republic would be able to show these extra galactics who ran this galaxy and that they would not be restrained by anyone!

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; The Seattle; Outside of Installation 04-J**

**Date; March 13****th****, 2617**

Moltke looked out upon the command deck of The Seattle, seeing the two fairly large Republic and CIS fleets in front of his own Battle Group and Coles fleet. It was unnerving to say the least. Seeing two large, yet quiet, fleets that could at any second start attacking each other resulting in the CUS intervening and attacking them both to stop them from fighting each other!

"GENERAL!"

Moltke turns around towards the LADAR operator, "Yes? What is it?"

"General Krells vessel has launched a shuttle! Its headed towards the ring!"

Moltke's eyes widen, "dieser bastard hurensohn!' he looks to the communications officer, "Have warning shot be fired across the shuttles nose!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Moltke head to the holotank and watches as the shuttle appears on the screen, then watches as an Autumn class cruiser, the, "Nevermore" moves into position and fires a single MAC round across the front of the shuttle causing it to stop in its tracks

The communications officer looks to Moltke, "General! The Republic general is hailing us"

"Answer it, I wish to speak with this idiotic dummkopf"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; The Constellation **

Krell was fuming! The CUS had actually fired upon the shuttle, forcing it to stop in its tracks! He had thought for certain they would hold fire and simply roll over and allow the shuttle to land. But no! They had actually fired upon it! Granted it was clearly a warning shot but still, the fact they fired at it all was enraging!

"Hail the Seattle, I want to give the person in charge a piece of my mind!"

"Yes general!"

Krell walked over to the Holotable and contacted Moltke, "How dare you fire on a Republic ship General Moltke! We wish to study this ring more in depth and you have no right to stop us! Now, let the shuttle pass or we will make you!"

Moltke raises an eyebrow, "Is that a threat herr dummkopf?"

Krell growled, "Yes, it is"

"really?" Moltke raises his hand up.

Suddenly, the Constellation begins, powering down?

A clone officer shouts, "General! Weapons, shields, hangars, and all other non-essential systems are powering down throughout the entire fleet!"

Another clone officer looks at Krell, "General! The CUS and UNSC fleets are locking onto ours!"

"WHAT?!" Krell looks at Moltke

"General Pong Krell, I don't take very kindly to threats. There is a reason I one of the most feared Generals within the entire Coalition. But I am not without mercy. Call your shuttle back, and my fleets will not fire upon yours. But if you do not, then you will die a fool's death. Make your choice Krell and choose wisely."

Krell was stunned into silence. Somehow, the General had deactivated his entire fleet and had rendered them all defenseless enabling them to be effectively annihilated by Moltke. Krell knew he had only one beneficial option, "Contact the shuttle, inform them to turn around and head back to the ship"

"Good choice Krell." Moltke waves his hand

An officer informs Krell, "General, all ship systems are restored, and the fleet is back online! The CUS and UNSC ships are no longer targeting our fleet"

"Test me again General Krell, and next time, I will not hesitate to destroy your pitiful fleet. Auf wiedersehen General. Auf wiedersehen." Moltke ends the transmission and leaves Krell completely shocked. How the hell were they able to completely shut down his entire fleet?! What did they have that could do that?! Krell was terrified that could just shut down an entire Republic fleet in seconds. Just what they hell did they have? Krell could only ponder and grow more terrified at the thought of it.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; Raxus; Count Dookus Estate**

**Date; March 14****th****, 2617**

Count Dooku sat in his chamber, meditating. The deaths of Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor was…..suspicious. How it was done was, too convincing. If Tambor was truly killed by a gas leak, then more buildings would have been destroyed but yet only Tambor's was destroyed? No, this was a surgical strike. The explosion being both a cover and a way to destroy any and all evidence of it. And then Gunrays death. It was obvious it wasn't anyone inside Gunrays estate. This was done by someone else. Someone that had managed to infiltrate the entire estate, slip poison into Gunrays wine, then escape without ever being caught. There was no conceivable, or possible way the Republic was responsible for these strikes. No, they didn't have the time or resources to do it. This was done by someone else. The CUS? Possibly. Not much was known about their resources or their capabilities. But they had made it clear they were not interested in entering the conflict for either side, wanting to be left alone and not get dragged into a war they didn't believe beneficial to them in any meaningful capacity. He would have to ponder on it later though. One of the CIS's patrol ships had detected an odd signal emanating near CIS territory, and they had a feeling the UNSC would know what it meant.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Location; CIS controlled Space; The Munificent class "Dominator"**

**Date; March 14****th****, 2617**

The Droid captain sat quietly in its seat. Its ship, the "Dominator" was tracing a strange signal it had detected not too far from CIS controlled space. In fear that it was a Republic stealth vessel, its ship was picked to investigate it and find out what was out there sending signals out into space.

A B1 approached the captain, "Captain, we managed to finally clear up the message the signal is sending."

"Finally, play it so we can finally learn what it has to say."

"Yes sir"

The B1 walked over to a control console, and played the strange transmission, immediately, a female voice spoke, "_Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is UNSC CFV 88 Spirit of Fire, requesting immediate evac, survivors aboard. Prioritization code 01730-58392-JC." _

"Does anyone know what this means?"

The droid captain sighs and sits down, "Contact Raxus and tell the parliament of this"

"Roger roger"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Annnnnnnnnd done! Sorry this took so long! I mean it, I am sincerely sorry. I hope you all enjoy this though! It took me a while to figure it out. Oh! The announcement, I've created a Discord server! I will put a link (or at least try to) after these author notes for you to copy and follow to join the discord. In the meantime, stay safe, stay awesome, and keep your heads up! Ive got big plans after this going forward. Really big plans. See you all next time!**

** /YcD73V**


End file.
